


Breaking Point

by CearaIvory



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CearaIvory/pseuds/CearaIvory
Summary: Towards the end of the trial in “Bartleby the Prisoner,” a betrayed Bartleby finally gets the courage to tell Robotnik exactly what he thinks. He and Sonia elope and Robotropolis becomes inspired. Can Robotnik also become inspired to be a better person. Can Bartleby recover from the betrayal and become a strong husband and later, father? Can Sonia help him and learn how to forgive with him? And can Aleena finally be a mother to her children?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, I have no problem evolving characters from their starting canon-selves and, depending on the situations they find themselves in, filling in the holes canon left behind. I also don’t shy away from unconventional plot lines or hardship. Watch for warnings to change as needed because I write the chapters with a great deal of flexibility in what could happen. Please feel free to review and feel free to be brutal.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain interspecies, humanxmobian, mxm, and fxm content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to know when it's time to cut the toxic ones out of your life, the one who are causing you nothing but pain. The choice can be difficult, even frightening but it must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A different take on my favorite pairing. There are so many ways to handle their love story. In this, I’m going to aim to be more neutral. We may never find out why Robotnik took over or what started the fight in the first place.

Prologue

Twenty years ago, at the age of three, Bartleby had watched his godfather, Dr. Julian Ivo Kintobor Robotnik, successfully gain control of the realm of Mobotropolis. He didn’t understand everything, only that the ones who counted preferred Robotnik over the present queen and had helped him drive her out. Robotnik had justified it to the boy many times.

 

“When a kingdom’s leader is taking them down the path of ruin, the citizens have a responsibility to remove that leader and replace them with someone more competent.”

 

The mink-boy hung on every syllable the man ever spoke. To his young, naive, mind this man was the smartest in the universe. Whenever he needed anything, this man had been there. He had shared everything with this man, including his misery when his dearest Sonia had jilted him to join the Freedom Fighters. He didn’t care that her mother was Aleena, Hedgehog Queen. Her true identity of princess didn’t influence Bartleby one way or the other. She was his Sonia and he adored her. And that was not a secret. Yet, he had always made it clear that he would never betray Robotnik. No one knew his connection to him but his loyalty was never called into question.

 

Until now…

 

Bartleby stared down the city’s tyrannical ruler with the most menacing glare he could muster. The man had betrayed him. Had betrayed him so thoroughly that he could no longer find it in his heart to forgive him. “So, Your Honor, I’m changing my plea to guilty.”

 

Robotnik looked at him with surprise. “What?” He demanded.

 

“You heard me. I’m changing my plea to guilty. You’re right. I have been working with my dear Sonia. She is the only one who has ever really loved me. She and I are leaving the city tonight.” He knew he was taking a real chance but he was through. He needed to call Robotnik’s bluff. He felt a great, seizing pain in his chest. He had trusted this man…

  
  


In the mine drill’s mounted television, Sonia watched the trial with horror as Bartleby said those things. They weren’t true. 

 

Sonic looked at her with confusion. “Sonia, is that true. You’re leaving tonight! With him?”

 

Sonia shook her head. “No… we never made any such plans… He challenging Robotnik! For me! Guys, we have to go. The Ruby Mine… it can wait. We have to go now!” What was Bartleby doing? He was going to get himself roboticized. “Hold on Bartleby. Just hold on.”

 

Manic nodded and turned the drill around, tunneling towards the city. He hoped they would make it in time. He looked at his sister, watching her wring her hands together in anxiety. “I bet he’ll be okay. Bartleby is just putting him on the spot to prove to the other aristocrats that Robotnik is all bark and no bite.”

 

Sonia nodded. “That’s exactly what he’s doing but what concerns me is Robotnik has never just been all bark. So I don’t know what he thinks this is going to prove. I’ve lost Lady Wyndemere, I can’t lose Bartleby too.” She put her hands over her eyes as she tried not to cry. She was barely aware of Sonic coming to sit beside her. “Guys… I can’t… I can’t do this anymore. There’s too much to lose, I can’t. I love him.” She looked at Sonic, expecting to see an expression of betrayal at her statement.

 

Instead he smiled and hugged her. “It’s okay sis. You need to do what’s best for you, what would make you happiest. We will support you, whatever you want to do. If he wants to join us, he’s welcome and we’ll accept him as a brother.” He promised. “But… if you would prefer to leave the city… we would miss you but we would understand.”

  
  


Robotnik didn’t know how to handle Bartleby’s revelation. His eyes held such pain and betrayal. He realized that Bartleby had figured out his plan. “Bartleby…”

 

“Shut up old man!” Bartleby’s roar echoed off the walls of the courthouse. It sounded tortured and anguished. “You’re going to listen for once in your pathetic life! Because I finally have you pegged. All I am is a… is an ATM to you! Well  _ fuck you _ ! You want my money so badly! Fine! It’s yours! The combination is 4077! Take it and may you have joy of it! But I am leaving the city with Sonia tonight.” He got in the man’s face. “What are you going to do about it, Godfather…” He whispered the last, practically spitting in his face out of apparent disgust.

 

Robotnik watched a single drip from his eye. He felt as though he had just belly flopped into the Mobian sea. He had no words or even the strength to do more than stare as the mink turned and stomped towards the exit. Sleet approached the mink to attempt to stop him.

 

“You think you’re going just that easily, do you?” Sleet challenged the mink. He was ready to have the boy roboticized at a word from the despot.

 

Bartleby turned and glared at the man at the judge’s desk. “Do you want to roboticize me now, godfather? Go ahead, give the order, I won’t fight. What’s the point? I’m done defending you! People of Robotropolis, before you sits a coward! Not some great monster! A pitiful coward who can only get what he wants by hurting others. So lonely and bitter… Don’t fear this man. Pity him instead for he will never know love.”

 

Sleet looked into the green eyes that shone with tears, yet seemed to glow with an intense fire. Something had changed in the nobleman. His stance was stiff and he closed and opened his fists and his body trembling. He didn’t know if it was fear or the pain of being sold down the river.

 

Something seemed different about his boss too. The man’s expression was unreadable but there was a change in the atmosphere. It felt as though there was a black cloud in the room whenever he was around him but some of that cloud seemed to lift, ever so slightly. “Let him go, Sleet….” Robotnik said softly. The wolf nodded and stepped aside but his eyes followed the blond. The bit of dark cloud that had lifted seemed to settle on Bartleby instead.

  
  


The courtroom was silent as a tomb as Bartleby walked past Sleet and Dingo. He heard them asking the rotund dictator what they should do. He felt a chill starting to set over him. He had just shouted at his godfather. Instinctively, he felt great guilt for it but he knew it was the right thing to do. However, now the adrenaline was wearing off and his mind and heart were both being pulled in many directions. There was only one direction he trusted now...

 

He made it outside just in time for the Sonic Underground van to pull up. Once inside, he felt Sonia pulling him safely into her arms. “I’m so proud of you…” She whispered. 

 

He nodded as he pulled away, looking around desperately. Sonic handed him a plastic bag in which he promptly vomited. “I’m sorry my love… I’m sorry… I didn’t want to lie like that but I had to call his bluff. He was using me to hurt you. He betrayed me and I can’t forgive him this time.”

 

Sonia pet his hair. “You did great Bartleby.” She kissed his cheek.

 

“Yeah!” Sonic said. “Welcome to the fight!” He didn’t expect Bartleby to join the resistance but he needed to make the invitation. He needed to let him know that he was on his side.

 

The nobleman shook his head. “I’m sorry Sonic, but I can’t join the resistance. My godfather had no problem betraying me. But I have a conscience. I can’t betray him.”

 

Manic nodded. “No more than we could betray our mom. Don’t worry, we get it now. We saw it on the broadcast and Sonia explained it on the way here. So what do you want to do? You know you can’t go home now.”

 

Bartleby nodded. “Oh, I meant what I said about leaving the city. I can’t fight against him but neither can I continue to protect and enable him. I’m sorry for helping him for so long. I just… I believed for so long that… that I could bring him back… Bring back the good, kind man that I looked up to and loved. I must accept that man is dead and will not be coming back. It is time for me to grieve and move on. Sonia, please, come with me. Marry me and be my wife. Let’s start over…”

 

Sonia looked into his eyes and saw that intense glow. She wanted to say yes. She wanted a new life somewhere new, away from this mess. Let Robotnik have Robotropolis. “Bartleby...”

 

Bartleby shook his head, expecting her usual argument. “Your mother is just as much responsible for this mess. She and Robotnik are both acting like children and it is time we stopped letting them. She drags children into these battles while she hides away, safe and warm. We’ve been playing war games that are getting neither side any closer to victory! The war will continue on forever unless we put a stop it ourselves!” He looked down and began to weep with the stress of the events. “I just want it to stop. Please, my love…” He pleaded.

 

Sonia looked at her brothers. They both nodded. “It’s okay Bartleby, you don’t have to beg. Of course I’ll marry you. Of course I’ll leave the city with you. There’s nothing I would rather do.”

 

Sonic felt his heart aching as he could offer no alternative that would give them what they wanted. Saying goodbye to his sister would be impossible. How many times would he lose family to this war.

  
  


Robotnik finally found the strength to go back to his castle. He kept hearing Bartleby’s words in his head. It almost felt as though he’d floated out of his body and watched the scene unfold from above. 

 

He sat in his overstuffed chair and sighed. “What have I done…” He had never seen Bartleby that angry before. He thought over his plans. The court trial had only been a ruse to lure the hedgehogs he hated so much into his grasp. He would never have roboticized him. He had only wanted to punish that princess for breaking his godson’s heart. He hated the Hedgehog Family for destroying his life. For destroying his work and costing him his best friends, his wife, and even his right arm and leg. “I sought to destroy them… Maria… but… oh Maria, I only destroyed him… Maria… Albern, Delilah, I’m sorry… now he’s gone...” He closed his eyes as if in silent prayer. Had he given the boy all of the skills he would need to make it without him? Had he taught him all of the values he himself lacked? He would never know. “Please… watch over him now…”

  
  


The four of them went back to the safehouse first. Sonia kissed her love as they got out. “I just need to get a few things.” She explained.

 

Bartleby felt a mixture of emotions as he helped Sonia to pack. His heart felt both heavy and light at the same time. Every instinct in him was crying out for him to run back to Dr Robotnik and apologize, beg forgiveness for being such a terrible burden. It was his fault that this happened. He just wasn’t strong enough to pull him out of that dark void he seemed trapped in. If only he had been stronger, smarter, more like his father. He pulled a glistening gold watch from his breast pocket and looked at the time.

 

She looked over at him and her expression became pitying. She hugged him close, rubbing his back. “Bartleby, it’s normal to have second thoughts… It’s normal to feel like maybe you’re being too harsh… If you want, we can go back. I won’t ask you to choose and I’ll give up. I’m sure he would let you pay for his forgiveness.”

 

Bartleby smiled at her and reached a hand up to stroke her rose-pink hair. “No, my love, I can’t. I can’t go back. I just… I have to accept that I can’t save him… I’ve tried but I’ll only end up killing myself in the effort. I only hope that he’ll find some kind of peace… Some measure of healing…” 

 

Sonia smiled encouragingly. “Me too. In spite of everything, I don’t wish any ill on the man.” She rubbed his shoulder and went to her closet. From the closet, she pulled a garment bag and carefully folded it smoothly into her pack. “My wedding dress…” She explained. “Lady Wyndemere, Mindy and I spent days and weeks finding the perfect dress and I’m wearing it.” A medium sized black velvet case joined the dress.

 

The mink couldn’t help the laughter. Sonia always knew how to make him feel better. He was making the right decision. “I’m glad you were able to save it.” He kissed her lovingly. He promised himself that he wouldn’t screw this up. He would always do whatever he had to do to make himself worthy of her love.

  
  


Manic drove their van to a hangar where Sonia chose a purple coupe-plane. “Sonia, where will you go?”

 

Sonia shook her head. “I don’t know. Even if I did, I wouldn’t be able to tell you.” They packed the trunk with a few bags that they’d gotten from his mansion and their hideout. She looked at the grounds of Dresden Estates. “What will happen to the people here? Robotnik won’t go after them in retaliation will he?”

 

Bartleby shook his head. “Nahh, he wouldn’t dare now. Take advantage of this, Sonic. You’re never going to get anywhere attacking him with weapons. He will always overpower you there. Find a peaceful way to do it. A peaceful way does exist.” Bartleby said as he loaded up the plane with a stolen provisions. “We are going to be completely neutral. We won’t have our peace interrupted again. Either they will learn how to be adults or they will never have a place in our lives again. Personally, I wouldn’t mind that last overly much.”

 

Sonic nodded. “Well sis… if… Look… you can always come home. You always have a home with us. No matter what. We’ll fight your corner to the others for you. When you get settled please at least let us know you’re safe.”

 

The triplets hugged each other tightly. The memory of finding each other in the club caused their medallions to glow brightly. “Someday, we are going to be together…” Sonia sang softly, in a legato tone.

 

Manic’s voice answered her, wavering in his voice. “Life will be… so much better…” He thought about their first battle with the SwatBots together. “We will build a bond no one can break…”

 

“Someday…” Sonic finished the shortened rendition of their meeting song. The song that had led them to each other that first night. The night he lost his Uncle Chuck. Fighting like this, they had only suffered. The war had taken so much from all of them. He couldn’t blame Sonia for leaving. It didn’t make it any easier. “Good bye sis.”

 

Sonia got into the plane with Bartleby, their hands entwining on the center console. None of them were aware of the two pairs of eyes watching them from afar.

 

 

From a hilltop far from the mansion, a figure in a red cloak watched the plane take off for the southern skies. Amethyst eyes shimmered with tears. Aleena remembered when she first held her oldest child, her precious Sonia, in her arms. She remembered how she felt when first those coal black eyes looked up at her with love and admiration. When she first abandoned her child on the doorstep of the Baroness Wyndemere, her heart had shattered so completely. She missed her children terribly and longed for the day when the prophecy would come true and they could be a family. But now, that future was no longer possible. “Oh, Jules… Watch over her for me…”

  
  


From his caves, the Oracle watched with a smile. “Good luck my dear. I hope you find the peace you’re looking for.” He had trained these three for this moment. It all came down to this. He waved his hand and an image of a shadowy figure appeared. “Phase Two has begun. We are on track for Operation Mobius.”

  
  
  



	2. Bringing down the Walls of Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate aftermath of the court case. Sonic, Manic, Sleet and Dingo have had enough. It's time to break down the walls of Jericho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone is capable of doing evil. Everyone is capable of doing good. And even the darkest souls have someone. Sometimes that someone has to pull us back from the brink.

Chapter One

 

When morning came, Sonic and Manic knew they had to now do their part to help their sister in her endeavor. They went to find the Oracle who was gazing at the princess in his cauldron. He looked up and waved his hand to keep them from seeing. He smiled at them. “Good morning boys.”

 

Sonic didn’t bother with pleasantries. “Oracle, we have a problem. Did you see what happened last night?”

 

The reptilian anteater nodded. “I did. Your sister has eloped with the nobleman called Bartleby Montclair. She seems so happy.” He wiped away tears.

 

Manic came to him. “Is she okay? What’s wrong?” It bothered him to see the tears but the mage shook his head.

 

“No, nothing is wrong. They are well on their way. No… I’m just being sentimental. You three are the closest I’m going to get to having children of my own.” The Oracle explained.

 

Sonic nodded. “We were sad too but… I don’t know… I hate it. That she’s gone and we might never see her again. But it also feels… right. I feel oddly at peace with it. Why?”

 

The Oracle smiled. “Because your sister finally figured out what I’ve been trying to teach you three and your mother. Now you have to figure it out the rest of the way.”

 

Manic thought about his words. “Can’t you tell us what we should do? We can’t fight Robotnik without her help. Our harmony is gone.”

 

The Oracle pat his head. “Consider those words young hedgehog. Now, you must take this news to the rest of your friends. Trust me, young ones…”

 

Sonic sighed as he nodded. “Yes. Let’s go tell them.” He was starting to get the idea. “Thank you Oracle.”

  


In their hovel, Dingo drank a glass of whiskey as he thought about his next moves. He always knew there was no chance with Sonia. He looked up as Sleet came in and made his own morning drink. “I’m a coward Sleet.” He said much to the wolf’s surprise.

 

Sleet shrugged. “Yes, you are. We both are. It’s kept us alive this far.” He justified as he sipped.

 

Dingo shook his head. “It’s kept us alive but what kind of life is it? I hate this life. I hate serving a tyrant. I hate hurting people who haven’t done anything to hurt me. Before we went after criminals who had split on their bail. Now we go after kids. You know Mum and Dad would be ashamed of us right now. We’ve disgraced our entire pack.”

 

“Shut up! I get it!” The gray arctic wolf understood what his partner was trying to say. “But what can we do? He’ll roboticize us if we don’t. It’s either him or that vapid bitch, Aleena. It was her family’s policies that destroyed our pack!”

 

Dingo shook his head. “Maybe we don’t have to choose. Maybe we can lead ourselves. We could declare ourselves independent and his choice is to either let us go or roboticize us and roboticized bounty hunters aren’t very useful. If he chooses the former, then we are free. If he roboticizes us… Well, honestly we are no worse off. We’re slaves either way. The only way to freedom is to take it by force.”

 

Sleet listened to his brother, admiring the rare wisdom coming from the orange jackal. Never let it be said that Dingo was a complete idiot. “Alright, let’s do it. The Lobo Brothers are back in action.” He held out his hand, he and Dingo shaking like they had when they first started their bounty hunting business. He looked up as they heard commotion outside. “What is going on out there?” They went outside to check it out.

 

Just outside their hut, Sonic the Hedgehog stood on the fountain with water spurting from the statue of his royal roundness. “Citizens of Mobotropolis! Calling all citizens of Mobotropolis.” The two bounty hunters gathered around the fountain as Sonic addressed the gathering. “For the last twenty years, we have been afraid of the man in that castle there. We’ve been afraid and living in fear. We’ve allowed that fear to keep us afraid to leave our homes and live within our once beautiful city. We’ve forgotten something very important. We get to decide how we live. Robotnik can’t stop us from taking care of our city and keeping it clean of junk and filth. He can’t stop us from going to work and providing for our families. We have to let him stop us. Well, I say it’s time we stop being afraid! Let’s stop living in fear and start living! This is our city!” He touched his medallion and drew his guitar.

 

The crowd cheered excited at the declaration. This was their time. Manic pumped his fist. “This is our home! It’s time to take it back! Legends tell of another time like this and that battle was won with the blow a trumpet! Let’s blow our trumpets! Let’s make this city ours again!” The crowd cheered as Manic pulled out his drum set. The twins played a song about the great legend of an ancient time thousands of years ago when an army marched around a great city. He and Sonic related the situation to their own and told of the victory they won when they blew the great trumpet and brought down the walls with a fierce cry. 

 

For the first time, Sleet realized why Robotnik hated music. Music was a powerful motivator. He watched as the people got excited. And that excitement was contagious. He found his own chest burning with a new fire. Sleet's eyes met Manic's and saw a fire burning in the young man. That fire could be their salvation. When the instruments had vanished, he’d made his decision. Dingo was right. They didn’t need either Robotnik or Aleena. They needed a leader but they needed to choose one. Only they got to decide who got to tell them what to do.

 

Robotnik was sitting in his room, drinking on a snifter of brandy when he heard the commotion outside the palace. He went out to the balcony and watched Sonic and Manic riling up the people. He needed to do something. He couldn’t just let those hedgehogs take away all he worked for. He looked around and his eyes found Sleet and Dingo. “Hey! What are you doing! Arrest the criminal hedgehogs!”

 

Sonic and Manic prepared their weapons, ready to defend themselves and the people against the bounty hunters and their rotund boss.

 

“We would love to arrest some criminals sir. As soon as you show us some.” Sleet said plainly, to the man’s shock. “I don’t see any criminals. I see a group of people who love their home and want it back. Dingo and I are done working for you! We're are taking our integrity back!"

 

Robotnik glared at the wolf. He would need their help in the remainder of the war. “Guards! Arrest this traitor!” He commanded but even the SwatBots refused to obey him. He saw Manic held a small remote in his hand. The brat was jamming his bots. His insides turned to ice. He'd been prepared to take the war to it's natural conclusion since there was no point in stopping now. But that natural conclusion seemed to have come so soon.

 

Dingo laughed. “Bartleby was right. You are just a coward.You’re nothing without us or your robot minions! You don’t do any of your own fighting. Maybe because you can’t.”

 

Robotnik looked around as Dingo and Sleet both laughed at him. Sonic and Manic joined in. Soon everyone was laughing at him. Sonic shouted out. “Look at our great emperor now. As naked as a jaybird.” He said. “Look, everyone, the emperor has no clothes!”

 

Robotnik had no other choice but to run back into the palace and bar the door. His power was gone. All he had now was this palace. He was all alone. He didn’t even have his bounty hunters to deal with. Somehow that was worse. He felt like Quasimodo shut up in the towers of Notre Dame. Everything he'd worked so hard to build was crumbling to dust. 

 

Manic turned to Sleet and Dingo. “Welcome to the Freedom Fighters.” He had expected to be going up against them in their final stand but he was glad that they seemed to have found some manner of moral compass. He looked forward to getting to know these two now they were out of Robotnik’s grip. He offered his hand to Sleet, to the wolf's surprise. He had felt eyes watching him as he played. He realized it was the first time that Sleet had actually listened to their song.

  


A few days later, Bartleby was flying the plane over a large city they had never heard of. He looked at the fuel gauge then to his sleeping princess. They had taken turns flying straight through, only stopping to trade places regularly. He smiled at her. “Sonia dear.” He said softly. “I think we need to refuel.” He informed her as she woke up. He looked for the closest refueling station. He hoped one would still be open, it was nearing ten o’clock.

 

She moaned as she looked around. “Wow! I never knew this was here. Where are we?” She asked.

 

Bartleby shrugged. “I don’t know but it’s three days directly south of Robotropolis. This may be a good place to look for a new life.”

 

Sonia smiled and stroked his hand lovingly. “I think that’s a good idea… Three days south is far enough away. We don’t want to be completely unreachable in the event of an emergency.” She agreed. “We can at least look around.”

 

He squeezed her hand with adoration and nodded. “Oh! There we go…” He landed in front of a mechanic’s shop and pushed a button to change it into a compact car.

 

A violet walrus came out of the shop and smiled. “Hey friend! Ain’t never seen you before. You new to Acorn?”

 

Sonia nodded. “We are. Just got in tonight.” She hugged her fiance. “We need to refuel.”

 

The walrus nodded. “Well come on in while I get on it. New arrivals get their first fill up and checks free. I’m Rotor.” They went into the shop while the walrus went to work on refueling and tuning up their vehicle. Bartleby kissed her cheek. “We did it my love. We took back our lives. We took back our freedom.”

 

Sonia kissed him deeply. “Yes, yes we did… And this place seems beautiful. It kind of makes me think of a mixture between Mobotropolis and Robotropolis. Magic, nature, and science all combined.”

 

Rotor came inside and smiled. “It really is. I remember old Mobotropolis. Very primitive and very little advances for non-magical people. They feared that they would end up going out the same way the human race did. They used to be on top but then they destroyed each other with wars over technology and nature. But the kings of Acorn were descended from the pets humans owned. They experienced the best of both worlds and evolved.They knew that nature and technology must work in tandem. They are not meant to be opposing forces but two halves of the same whole.”

 

Sonia smiled as she heard words similar to the ones she had said when they had left. “We just came from Robotropolis and they seem to be determined to snuff themselves out the same way the humans did. All over a childish difference of opinion.”

 

Bartleby nodded. “So we left. I can only hope that the way we did it will inspire others to either leave themselves or come together to make a change for the better. We can no longer live there because her mother is in direct opposition with my godfather and we won’t be forced to choose between them and each other.”

 

Rotor nodded. “Well, you’re welcome in Acorn.You’ll just need to go to the castle tomorrow morning and make your case. I don’t see Good King Acorn refusing you citizenship here. Do you have a place to stay for the night?”

 

Sonia shook her head. “No, our leaving was a bit of a spur of the moment decision. We have nothing but the clothes on our backs and a little of the jerky we brought in the provisions.”

 

“Well, you can stay with me tonight. I have an extra room going unused right now. Tomorrow, you can figure out what to do.” The kind walrus said as he led them back to his home behind the shop. “It’s not much but it’s home.”

 

Bartleby nodded in appreciation to the walrus. “It’s very nice actually.” He looked around the small kitchen/living room combination. In the center of the kitchen table was an engine that someone, presumably Rotor was putting together. “Sonia and I are just grateful to you for your hospitality. Unfortunately, it’s not something a lot of those in Robotropolis currently have. Compassion is a rare treasure there.” He sat at the kitchen table.

 

Rotor nodded as he put a meal together for the three of them. “That must have been difficult.” He said, giving Bartleby invitation to continue while Sonia sat beside him.

 

The nobleman took the subtle invitation and spilled out all of his frustrations. “He really thought I was going to let him get away with using me like that. I thought… I thought he loved me. I thought I was a son to him! He taught me everything I know but he is the biggest hypocrite.” He barely noticed his hands picking up the tools and slowly putting the pieces in their places. He didn’t notice his fiance and Rotor both watching him curiously. “He wanted me to choose between him and Sonia. Well, he lost. I choose Sonia. What?” He looked down. “Oh, sorry…”

 

Rotor shook his head. “No, don’t apologize. You put this together in minutes. I’m impressed. Where did you learn how to do that?” He asked.

 

Bartleby shrugged. He didn’t want to think about it. “I don’t know… just instinct I guess.”

 

Sonia placed her hand on his. “I had no idea you knew how to do this sort of work, my darling. It looks great.” She rubbed his back.

 

Rotor nodded. “You know, I’m looking to open another shop in East Acorn next year and I need an apprentice to run it. There’s an empty apartment over the shop that you two can use.”

 

Bartleby smiled at Sonia. “What do you think my love?” It sounded like a good idea. He had liked how it felt to hold the tools. He wanted to work with tools again.

 

She nodded lovingly. “I think it’s a great idea Bartleby. That solves our dilemma.” She considered where Bartleby could have learned how to build that engine. The answer was a simple one but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. “Could we see it?” She asked. Bartleby needed her help to relax.

 

Rotor nodded as he put their plates in the sink for later and led them up the stairs on the side of the building. The stairs led to a balcony overlooking the streets. The balcony wrapped around to the right corner of the building. With an old key, he unlocked it. “It hasn’t been used my friends Bunnie and Antoine moved into their first house so it may need aired out.”

 

The apartment was a beautiful loft with mahogany panelling on all of the walls. The kitchen and dining room was under the loft bedroom just above them. Two green panel awning windows sat on that back wall while a green, bay window sat in the wall beside the front door. One stepped down a couple of feet into a sitting area.

 

Sonia looked around excitedly. “It’s perfect! Don’t you think, Bartleby?” She could envision her and Bartleby sitting on a new, used sofa watching television after a long day.

 

The apartment had a very quaint feel to the mink who was used to his beautiful mansion, his beautiful estate. But that mansion only held dark memories. This apartment was light and inviting. “Yes, we could definitely make our start here. Thank you Rotor.”

  


As the sun rose on the kingdom, Rotor escorted them to the castle. The king was apparently an early riser. As they entered the castle, they could see the outer walls were painted with a huge mural. “Wow! Whoever did that is a great artist.” Sonia praised the work.

 

Rotor smiled. “It’s actually everyone in the city who painted it together. And everyone signed it too. This is our kingdom and we love it.”

 

Bartleby nodded as they followed him inside. When they were led to the throne, a kindly squirrel smiled down at them. “Welcome friends. I am King Maximillian Acorn of Acorn City. Welcome.”

 

Bartleby smiled at the man. “Thank you good King Acorn, your welcome is most appreciated. This is my fiance, Sonia Hedgehog and I am Bartleby Montclair. We are from Robotropolis and seek to call this city our home now.”

 

King Acorn listened to him as Bartleby told him the story. Every so often, Sonia would add a large portion of the story. Finally he nodded with understanding. “I see… That does sound terribly frustrating. Well, I have no problem granting you both citizenship and the marriage license you desire. However, I need to know if you want me to do something about your former home? It sounds as though your people are in duress.”

 

Sonia nodded. “They are but… after a lot of talking on the way here, we figured out that a lot of it is their own doing. Robotnik could never have gotten to be such a tyrant if they had not backed down so easily. He was still weaker in the beginning when he took over. They could have risen up then and ran him out of town.They chose fear and they reaped what they sowed.”

 

Bartleby held her hand. “Robotnik has no true power. He is a tiger with no teeth. If the people come together, they can take him down easily.”

 

Acorn smiled at them. He stood and went over to a desk where he withdrew a stack of forms. “All you need to do is fill these out. Basic forms to register you as citizens and establish you with the needed identification documents.”

  


Sonia and Bartleby happily filled out the paperwork and they were led out to the wall. A crowd was starting to gather as they were given a selection of paints. “Go ahead,” Acorn said with a smile. “Claim your spot on the wall.You are one of us now.” Together they painted a replica of her medallion overlaid with his favorite favorite flower, the pink rose. “We did it Bartleby.” She said. “We really did it.”

 

Bartleby kissed her. “Yes. Our lives are once again ours.My darling love…” he stroked her forehead.

  


In the smaller city to the north, the Sonic Underground worked hard with the citizens to clean up the streets. Robotnik watched them from above with suspicion and confusion. He couldn’t help picturing the expression on Bartleby’s face that night. That was not the look of hatred and fear that he was used to, that self-righteous hate that the rebels had for him. It was the look of a boy struggling with both anger and sadness. His lip shaking and that lone tear. No one had ever worn that look over what he did to them. No one else held any trust or even any form of like for him. Everyone feared and despised him. He had been left alone for so long, his only friends the Montclairs of Dresden. Their deaths had led him to vow that whatever it took, Bartleby would have everything he had been denied and more. He would make sure that Bartleby grew up in a perfect world, free of pain and suffering. Somehow, he had missed that only Bartleby refused to see him as a villain, only he cared anything for him. Then he destroyed it all in a weekend.

 

It seemed to turn a switch in the man, a switch that allowed him to feel something other than anger and hate for the imperfect city. Then when he saw the hedgehogs inspire his city to begin doing this work that he refused to do, a strange sensation began brewing inside him.

 

He didn’t know what to do with this strange feeling. “Maria… I’m so confused… I don’t know what to do. My world is falling apart around me and I don’t know how to put it back together.” He stood up as he felt a familiar energy enter his city. He always knew when she was near. He went to the balcony and looked down at the restoration. He could see hedgehogs on one side of the road. And the other…

  


Manic came over to his brother, his hair covered in white paint. He couldn’t help the grin. “Wow… can you believe how much we’ve done in such a short time.” He asked as they looked around the streets that extended from the palace walls. Already things were much cleaner.

 

Sonic smiled. “We’re doing it Manic. We are freeing this city from Robotnik’s clutches. We needed to free their hearts and minds first.” He said as he saw something in the streets. He could swear he had seen a purple hedgehog before the crowds got in the way. “Hey Mom!” Sonic shouted, taking off after the person. “Wait!” He dashed as quickly as he could before he hit a wall covered in paint. “Owww…” He fell backward, leaving an impression of himself in the wall.

 

A purple hand reached down to help him up as a giggle was heard. “You really didn’t need to run that fast son. Are you alright?”

 

Sonic nodded. “Yes Mom, yes I’m alright.” He hugged her as Manic joined them. “We both are. You’re home.”

 

Aleena smiled as she hugged her sons. “Yes, my boys. I’m home. And I’m so proud of you. Look at everything you’ve done. Where is your sister?”

 

Manic realized she must not have talked to the Oracle yet. “Mom… I’m sorry… Sonia isn’t here. She married that rich guy, Bartleby. I would have thought you would know by now.” The hedgehog queen lowered her head sadly. “I was hoping the boy’s statement on the news was a bluff… Well, it’s alright now. Robotnik won’t be in power for much longer. They’ll be able to come home.”

 

Sonic bit his lips. He didn’t know how to tell their mother that Sonia wouldn’t be likely to return. “Mom… I…”

 

Aleena pet his head. “It’s okay Sonic. When we take back the throne, Sonia and her young man will be able to come home. I will gladly accept him as one of us if she loves him so. But first we must dispense with Robotnik. Let us go face him. Together.”

 

Sonic shook his head. “No… no Mother. We don’t want to fight anymore.” At her expression of shock, he continued. “It wasn’t getting anywhere. The leader is nothing more than a figurehead anyway. The city is ours to take care of. We don’t need him in any capacity. And Mom… really… we don’t really need you either.”

 

Aleena’s face became contorted with sadness causing Manic to add hastily. “We don’t want a ruler. We want to rule ourselves. We don’t just want to be free. We want to be independent. We want the freedom that comes from independence. Not a freedom that has to be granted by the powers that be.”

 

She took in their words and could only nod. She would need to speak with the Oracle and with her foe. The concept was foreign to her. “Very well… I will leave you to it then…” She left, hurt and betrayed.

 

Sonic watched her leave with sadness in his eyes. “That was the hardest thing we’ve ever done… Isn’t it…” He asked. He felt like he’d just stabbed her in the heart.

 

Manic nodded. “We had to do it. The fight is between her and Robotnik. So we will have neither. It is the best compromise. We have to do what is best for Robotropolis…”

 

Sleet came over with a paint roller. “We are nearly done with that corner." He smiled wolfishly at the hedgehogs. He had been making a point of stopping and talking to them at least once a day, mainly to him. Manic wasn't sure why but he tried not to entertain the possibilities. Que sera sera.

 

Manic nodded. “It’s starting to get dark. We should call it a night. Why don’t we all go get something to eat?” He prayed Sleet would have more ideas for dinner then Sonic would. Sonic always wanted chili dogs. He was sick of chili dogs.

 

Sleet nodded. “Have you ever been to the Gold Pagoda on fifth avenue? They have great sushi and they get any fish straight from Port Mobius.” 

 

Sonic watched as Sleet and his brother started walking off towards the restaurant in question. “Sushi? That’ll be different. I wonder if they can make a chili dog sushi?” He noticed Dingo wasn’t with them.

 

 

Robotnik watched the exchange with mixed emotions. He should have gone down to arrest the fugitive queen but somehow he knew that wouldn’t help him. Somehow it helped to know that the kingdom was also rejecting Aleena. But at the same time, he had seen the expression and felt a pang in his chest. He couldn’t identify it. He decided to write her a message. Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have some possible story arcs established. Sleet and Dingo are going to be very different from canon obviously since canon has them as villains. Now they are not working for Robotnik. They’re going to act differently, they have personalities too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Substance Use. Please use responsibly.  
> Romance: Second Base only, perfectly safe for those 13 and up. AKA nothing you wouldn’t see on Friends or Big Bang Theory.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Sonia put on one of the few pieces of clothing she had brought with her. A simple silvery-white vintage gown. A rounded bateau neck revealed just enough clavicle to make things interesting yet still suggest a hint of modesty.The cap sleeves left more than enough for a pair of long, white silk gloves. The skirt’s tea length skirt sparkles with pearl beads sewn along the pleats. A pair of white sandals adorned her feet. She finally opened a small case she had been able to smuggle out of Lady Wyndemere’s home after a secret mission with Manic. Inside the case sat small single-point diamond and sapphire tiara. Lady Wyndemere had bought for her to wear at the wedding. She wiped her eyes. “My something new and my something blue… in one… We finally made it Mother… In just an hour, we will be saying our wedding vows with our new friends, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and even Princess Sally there. I wish you were here. I need you here…”

Bartleby came out of the bathroom, in his father’s dress-blues. Medals adorned the chest, reminding him of the stories he was told of his father’s bravery. The father he wished he had known. He had a feeling his real father would not have hurt him. 

He saw his fiance weeping over the small tiara. Lovingly, comfortingly, he crossed over to the opposite side of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her. “I miss her too.” He rubbed her shoulders, kissing her cheek. “She would be so proud of you. You gave up so much of yourself, your freedom, your good life in order to try and free the city from terror. I’m just so sorry that I couldn’t save her…”

Sonia nodded. “The hardest part is knowing she’s not… we just can’t do anything about it… There’s no way to reverse the process. Our medallions can temporarily bring them back but… it always after a few minutes. And my brothers would never let me try to get her out and use it on her. If only… to make sure she knew how grateful I am to her. For everything.” She turned and put her face into his chest as she grieved.

Bartleby held her tight. “Someday, there will be a way to reverse the process and we’ll bring her back. Someday.” He cupped the crown of her head, petting her spikes and kissing her hair.

 

 

Sleet had eventually returned home to find Mindy sleeping on their sofa. He frowned as he considered the vixen. Dingo was asleep in his bed, though he definitely smelled of alcohol, though Sleet wasn’t one to talk. He was glad to take boy up on his offer of sleeping there a few hours before leaving at dawn. He considered the conversation they shared as he prepared the percolator. The thief had agreed to an evening alone. Now he needed to figure out what moves he wanted to play. He had a real chance here and he wasn’t letting it go. He was the most cunning wolf in this city. He could do this. He just needed to find things they had in common. He went to a small box he kept locked in a safe. He opened it to assess its contents. “Yes, this should be just enough for tonight.” He opened the airtight zipper bag and took a whiff, the scent opening the rest of his senses before taking out a few dried flowers and running them through the herb grinder. Once ground, he put the now-finer contents into a small glass jar, closing the lid tightly to avoid it having too much air exposure.

“Ohhhh…” He looked over at their ragged sofa as Mindy sat up. “Who’s there?” She asked as she looked around. Finally, her eyes found him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know if you were going to be home and he was drunk.”

Sleet nodded. “I’ll admit I’m more surprised that you somehow found him and got him home. I’m also surprised that you did it at all.” He admitted. “What are your intentions?” He asked, not beating around the bush. In his mind, there was only one reason she would help his brother.

Mindy shrugged. “He was depressed and he was getting drunk all alone. All I want is to help him. I want to be his friend.” She rubbed her eyes. “Do you have anything for a hangover. He’s going to need it.”

Sleet shook his head. “Nope. We only had supplies for one more remedy and that was yesterday morning. But I’ll give him some of this.” He showed her the bottle. “But… not this one…” He went back into the box.

She nodded. She didn’t know what it was but wouldn’t ask too many questions. She looked to the bedroom. “I guess I should go… Since you’re here now… I just didn’t want him alone just in case.” Mindy bit her lip and left, unaware of his eyes at her back.

The wolf rolled his eyes. He hoped she wouldn’t play games. His brother was a hopeless romantic and he had already suffered great heartbreak. “Dingo! It’s time to get up you great dolt!” He shouted loudly as he heard the percolator stop. “We have to get to work.” He said as the jackal groaned from the bedroom. “Get your ass out here, I got something for that headache I know you have.” He ground another few flowers from a different bag and packed a little of it into a small glass pipe.

Dingo stumbled out and accepted the medication. “Thanks Sleet. Where were you last night? We got here and you weren’t here.” He asked as he lit the edge of the pipe and sucked in, blocking a small hole on the side.

“I was with the hedgehogs. Went for sushi then back to their place for shots.” Sleet shrugged. “And Manic is coming back here tonight.”

Dingo raised an eyebrow. “Manic? So… is it a buddies thing or…. Are you going for it?”

Sleet shrugged. He didn’t want to jinx it. “We’ll see… Ironically, other than you, they are the only ones I have any connection with anymore. If they’re willing to accept us, they’re our best chance for surviving the aftermath.” He told his brother in a rare bit of honesty. He needed Dingo to understand how dire their situation was. He needed to do this for both of their sakes. He always needed to be the strong, cunning, brave one so that Dingo never had to let go of that last bit of innocence. He could stay that bounty hunter who only wanted to catch the bad guys, to be the hero who avenges the innocent victims of heinous crimes. He heard the talk around them as they worked. The people were already planning to ask the hedgehogs to be their official leaders. “And it helps that the green one is very attractive… I’ve had my eye on him for a long time anyway.”

Dingo chuckled. “Us and those hedgehogs ‘eh? Well, you should try at least. You deserve to be happy and one of us should get their princess or prince. Did Mindy go home?” He asked as he looked around.

Sleet nodded. “Not long before I woke you. I’m sure she has a lot of work left to do on her side of the square. We should get out there too.” He drank down his coffee and stood up. He took the pipe and lighter back from Dingo and put them back in the lock box. He was always careful with their supply as it was the only medicine they had. He sighed as he examined the rest of their supplies. Everything was getting low. Food was low, the water barrel was almost two thirds gone. “Damn you Robotnik…” He didn’t see Dingo look over at him.

 

 

The sky was blue and bright when Sonia and Bartleby arrived at the courthouse at quarter to nine. Princess Sally waited with Bunnie, and Antoine. “Sonia, Bartleby, thank you for letting us be here for this. It’s an honor.” Sally hugged the pink hedgehog. 

Bartleby smiled joyously. “Thank you for coming. It’s nice to have some support. I’m just so excited to finally marry my beloved. The most beautiful hedgehog in the world.” He kissed her cheek.

Bunnie laughed at them. “I remember when Antoine and I got married. Oh, that reminds me. I was able to find this.” She pulled a string of pearls from her pocket. “I wore this at my wedding. I thought you could borrow it today.”

“Oh! Bunnie, thank you!” Sonia said gratefully as she let Bunnie put the necklace on her. “You are all so nice. Now, I have my something borrowed. Thank you.” They went inside and Sonia felt a little surprise. “Oracle! You’re here?” She ran to the seer and hugged him.

The Oracle chuckled. “I’m always watching over you dear. I knew today was your special day and I wanted you to have a familiar face.” He looked at Bartleby. “And it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Bartleby Montclair.”

The mink bowed politely. “Sonia’s told me about you. All good things. Thank you for coming. I know you’ve made her day. Oh, and these are our new friends, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine. They’ve also joined us today.”

“Mr Montclair and Ms Wyndemere.” The judge called from the bench. “Please approach the bench.”

The two lovers clenched their hands together. “It’s time Bartleby. Let’s get married.”

 

 

Manic looked over his day’s section of cleaning with a proud grin. He had found a new vigor that allowed him to guide his team to completing the section a few hours ahead of schedule. The night before left him exhausted and a little hungover but the promise of the coming evening was uplifting.

A young red-haired mouse smiled as he looked over the section. “It looks great Manic. Your team did a great job today.”

Manic nodded. “Yeah they did, Trevor. They’re all going to the diner to relax. And I have time to get freshened up.” He still didn’t know what he wanted it to be but there was no harm in looking his best.

Trevor smiled. “And what are you getting freshened up for exactly? Manic, do you have a girlfriend you’re not telling us about?” He asked.

Manic blushed as he saw Sleet walk by in the distance. “Um… no, not a girlfriend but I do have a date tonight. At least, it might be a date or it might be just friendly drinks or something, the context of the invitation wasn’t clear.”

Trevor nodded. “Probably because she wanted to save face. The whole no-pressure deal.”

Manic saw Trevor wasn’t getting it and nodded. “Yeah…” He let the question drop. “See you tomorrow.” He went back to the safehouse. He saw Sonic was already home too. Though he usually got done quick because of his speed.

 

 

Sleet finished putting the fresh coat of paint on the wall in his day’s section and put down the brush. He wiped his brow and looked over at Dingo who was using his superior strength to haul a collection of busted up robots and machines. He was surprised to see the vixen coming up to him, offering to help him, offering him water. He couldn’t see that tender, soft noble’s daughter hauling anything. He wondered if she was attracted to his brother. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. The war had torn down the traditional rules of classism and even appearance wasn’t much of a factor.

Dingo came back after they took the junk to the recycling pile. They were going to do their best to make use of the junk but the sorters needed to get to it first. Everyone had their own job that was suited to their skills. “Hey Sleet, I’m going out with Mindy tonight. Give you privacy, you know.” He explained.

Sleet nodded. “No bars. Do something else where you don’t come home throwing up everywhere. And we’re almost out of the headache stuff, so chill until I can cure some more.”

Dingo rolled his eyes but nodded. “No problem Sleet. She has tickets to a poetry reading and she asked me.”

“Alright, that sounds acceptable. I’m about done here and I need to get things ready for tonight.” Sleet said as he rubbed his hands together. 

 

 

“Manic, you’re back early.” Sonic said as he put a couple of chili dogs in the microwave.

Manic shrugged. “Yeah, we got done early and I need to get ready…” He went to go take a shower. He carefully washed his spikes and wild hair with shampoo before using the fur wash on his body. He hoped Sleet wouldn’t make fun of the scent. After drying off, he used a razor on the excess fur on his face. It always got so uncomfortable when it grew out. He finally found his cleanest red vest.

“Wow, bro… lookin’ sharp…” Sonic said as Manic joined him in the living room. “What are you getting all spiffed up for?”

“Um, I’m going over to Sleet’s place. He invited me to hang out. Have drinks, play some video games. He said he has the original Starship Fighters with a vintage RBox to play it on. And he’s going to help me create a character for The Forests of Wildholme. Whatever that is but it sounds like fun.” Manic explained. He had not yet told his brother and was unsure what his reaction would be.

Sonic bit his lip. “He invited you… to hang out… Just you?” He asked with concern. Manic could see the fear in his brother’s eyes. “Or is he expecting me too? Should I get ready?” He didn’t really want to go but if Manic wanted him to, he would. 

Manic shook his head. “Nah, just me. I would never make plans for you without asking you first.” He hoped Sonic wouldn’t insist on coming.

Sonic shrugged though he seemed to be anxious about it. “Um… okay… don’t stay out too late or at least check in. Don’t make me worry.”

Manic rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to worry about me Sonic. I’ll be fine but I’ll check in.” He was glad his brother hadn’t asked too many questions. He understood Sonic’s concern. He just wanted to make sure he wasn’t lying in a ditch somewhere.

 

 

Manic felt his heart beating faster the closer, following the directions Sleet had written down for him. He remembered this district. He’d lived in the sewers in this district until Ferrell was taken from him. He smiled as he thought about what a coincidence that he and Sleet lived in the same area until the shit hit the fan. He wondered how often they had passed each other. Nervously, he knocked at the corrugated steel door and entered when the wolf called out a greeting. 

The hovel was small with only one main room. He saw two doors, presumably one to a bedroom and one to a bathroom. The door opened into the little kitchenette with it’s small countertop, small fridge and a wood stove. A pump was on the sink, indicating he had to physically pump for water as opposed to turning a faucet. A ratty old black sofa and loveseat set sat in front of a television set and a large coffee table. An area rug covered the whole room. 

Pizza boxes sat on the plastic coffee table, including a tin of almond cookies dipped in chocolate. Manic was starting to figure out what kind of invitation it was but decided not to say anything. A few books with ornate characters of various races and jobs sat on one side of the table and a gaming console was plugged into the television with two controllers.

One of the doors was open with a light streaming out of it. The wolf came out wearing a basic white shirt with a deep red sweater and a pair of basic black slacks. Manic blushed when he realized that Sleet cleaned up nice with his silvery hair carefully combed back into a suave pompadour. He wished he had something nicer. “You… look wow… I’ve never seen you in anything but your armor.”

The older man gave a short barking laugh. “What did you think I did if it needed washed? Walk around in my birthday suit?”

Manic laughed. “No, I thought you had like a week’s worth plus one or something like that.” This felt so natural. Sleet was funny. “And thank you for another night of something that is not chili dogs.” He said as they sat down. He grabbed a slice while Sleet picked up a remote and turned on a stereo in the corner of the room. Manic smiled to hear light jazz. “How did things go with your team today?” He asked.

“Things went very well. We got a good portion of tomorrow’s section knocked out too. We hope the quicker we work, the sooner it will be done. And yours?” He pulled a small lock box from under the sofa and unlocked it with a small key on his keyring.

Manic watched him pull out a small glass calabash-style pipe and a bit of green substance. “What is this?” He asked curiously. He accepted the bottle of substance and took a smell. He could smell a floral scent with vanilla undertones. “Mmm, that smells good.”

“It used to have another name a long time ago, now it’s Tetra. This version is for smoking. In wolf culture, it is customary to pass the pipe to celebrate the coming of peaceful times. I thought it appropriate to teach you that tradition tonight.” Sleet explained as he used a lighter to light the side of the bowl. He carefully drew smoke into the stem. He sucked in the smoke and breathed deeply before exhaling. “Just like that.” He offered Manic the pipe and the lighter.

Timidly, Manic copied Sleet and sucked the smoke into his mouth. The first breath was sharp, the smoke burning his throat and he began coughing. Sleet slapped his back as the coughing became forceful. “Wow… is it supposed to be like that first time?”

Sleet nodded. “Try it again, this time suck a little slower. Just take small puff.” He spent the next few minutes teaching Manic how to get a good, strong hit and then passed the pipe until Manic found himself feeling much less nervous about the night. “Now, what would you like to do first? Video game or board game?”

 

 

Robotnik watched the sunset on yet another day. They were blurring together. He had attempted to leave but the doors were guarded. It was clear, to leave the palace was to forfeit his life. He couldn’t try to make things right with his godson if he wanted to. And he did. He just didn’t know how. Aleena had yet to answer his invitation one way or the other. He hated swallowing his pride like this but only she could help him. When Bartleby had glared at him and spat in his face, silently weeping from devastated eyes, he knew he’d gone too far. He had sworn that he would not allow his hatred for the hedgehogs to affect how he treated the boy. He had promised himself that by attacking the source of his anger, he could protect Bartleby, both from them and himself. Yet he had misjudged the extent of his darkened heart and it was Bartleby he hurt worst of all. The growling in Bartleby’s throat sounded like that of a wounded animal. “I thought you cared about me! I thought I was like a son to you! All I am is a… is an ATM!”

In his mind, he could picture what he should have said. “No… no my boy… You’re not an ATM. I don’t care about your money.” He should have stepped down from the bench and given up the crown. He should have surrendered or come up with some kind of compromise. Fixing this was going to be next to impossible. He didn’t even know where he was. His surveillance cameras tied to the mansion indicated that Bartleby had kept his promise to leave the city. The princess’ absence from the Final Stand showed that she had joined him.

He found he no longer had it in him to hate the hedgehogs. All he had room for in his head was worry for his godson. He didn’t even know if he was safe. Did he go by foot or by plane. If he went by foot, was he aware of the dangers, did he have the tools he would need? If he took a plane, did he have enough gas? What was he going to do. He had kept his promise to leave his fortune behind, which only served to show how badly he had screwed up. He had nothing to start his life with. He needed to find him. 

“Ha Ha Ha…” A dark voice laughed in his head. He looked around at the mirror, that voice sounded like him. “Find him and say what? That he is a son to you? Tell him you love him?” His reflection threw at him. “As if you can love with a heart as black as yours.”

The man shook his head and countered. “No! I can love! I do love Bartleby! I didn’t mean to hurt him. I meant to avenge him! I meant to capture the bitch who played with his heart and destroy her!” His head ached and his eyes burned.

“You meant to keep him tied to you and you alone. You knew eventually he would want to leave and you wanted to roboticize the one who would take him away.” The reflection shot back. “You are a selfish man. You feared being alone in your old age. Now, you’re alone anyway. So… why not continue our great work. Wipe this land of the mobian animal and avenge your friends and your wife.”

Robotnik heard the logic in the words of his reflection but shook his head. “Continue? Why bother now… they’ve won. They’ve dismantled the SwatBots. I have no means to fight back now.”

“You can still win, Robotnik. The hedgehog family is splintered… their power is now down by one. You just need to capture either of them… and you will have won. Then you can capture your godson’s princess and roboticize her too. You can force him to serve you again.”

Robotnik realized he was right. He did have a great opportunity to complete his objectives. He could avenge Maria and disappear. Except… “No… I won’t. I don’t want him to serve me. I want only for his good, for his happiness… I can’t force him to do anything…”

“Robotnik, you and I both know you can posture all you want. You’re going to give in eventually. You can never resist…” the image continued to taunt him. “The only way to ensure you never do would be…”

Robotnik realized the only solution. “I must roboticize myself. If it will atone for what I’ve done and protect him from my evil heart, then that is what I must do. What I will do…” He stood but an intense wave of exhaustion took him and he fell back onto his bed, deep in slumber.

Aleena appeared in the room and approached the sleeping man. She had heard his inner turmoil. Seen him talking to the mirror and surmised what was happening. “So… your remorse is genuine… Very well…” She said to him, though he couldn’t hear her. “I will help you… maybe we can help each other…” The Oracle wouldn't tell her where Sonia was and she wanted to find her as badly as Robotnik wanted to find Bartleby.

 

 

In Acorn, in a small local delicatessen, the newlyweds and their guests, including the Oracle, celebrated the happy occasion. The fare was simple deli fare, nothing like the elaborate salmon they had planned. It was better. 

Sally held up her soda glass. “To Mr. and Mrs. Montclair. May they forever brave the storms of life together.” Everyone raised their glass and drank their sodas.

The Oracle smiled at his student. “What will you do now? Have you discussed your future family yet?”

Sonia blushed deeply. “Of course we have.” She looked at Bartleby. “We want as many children as we can have.”

Bartleby nodded. “Yes, with a minimum of three.” He chuckled and kissed her nose and the waitress brought their check for the sandwiches and kettle chips. Bartleby went to pay it but Sally got a hold of it first. “Sally, please… you don’t have to pay….”

Sally giggled. “This is my wedding gift to you, so shush. It’s my pleasure.” She went up to the counter while Bunnie and Antoine stood.

“It’s been a fun day but I think it’s time we went home.” Bunnie hugged Sonia. “Take care. Have fun tonight.” She winked knowingly, causing Sonia to blush again.

After Bunnie and Antoine left, the Oracle smiled at them gently. “Are you at all interested in what’s going on back in Robotropolis?”

Sonia felt her husband’s hand go stiff. “No, we don’t care to know because nothing will make us return. We are both done with that crap.”

The Oracle nodded and pulled out an envelope. “Your mother sends her best wishes. You don’t have to read it but if you ever want to know, just open the envelope. Farewell my…. my dear… I will deliver your letters to them."

She reached out a hand to the anteater. “Thank you for everything Oracle. I’m sorry I couldn’t see the prophecy through…”

The Oracle smiled as he began to fade. “Who says you haven’t?” He asked before vanishing.

 

 

Sleet paid close attention to the green hedgehog as they enjoyed their games long into the night. First, he carefully let Manic beat him several times on the video game, then they spent a few hours developing his first character for the Forests of Wildholme table top game.

“Now, we won’t be playing tonight. You need at least three. One to be the Forest King. I’ll let my usual group know we are getting up a game and we’ll play soon…” Sleet looked at the clock. The pizza was gone and they were both feeling very relaxed if Manic’s red, dilated eyes were anything to go by. “It’s late, you can stay the night, if you want.”

Manic nodded. “Yeah… hey… um… Am I crazy or was this… a date?” So the boy had been in doubt.

The wolf grinned at him as he put away the games. “And if it was?” He asked. He prepared himself just in case. “I know you better than any of your freedom fighter friends. You could do a lot worse than me…”

The drummer chuckled. “Yeah, I could… I just wanted to be sure… Just so I could know if it would be appropriate for me to do this…” He kissed the wolf’s side muzzle chastely.

Sleet chuckled back as he savored that sensation, to know for sure that his suspicions were right. “Mmm, hedgehog… yes, it is very appropriate.” He returned the cheek kiss with a full kiss on Manic’s lips. He ran his silver-blue hands through the malachite green hair. How soft the wild hair was, slick with hair products.

Manic moaned as he kissed him back. “What… is this… I’m feeling…” Sleet felt an arm snaking around the back of his neck to be pulled deeper into the boy’s personal space.

“This… feeling… is arousal. This is what lust feels like…” Sleet moaned as he let his other hand trace the bare chest beneath him. He deepened the kiss and let his hand explore the object of his desire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic was watching television, watching the clock closely. He didn’t know why. Manic was old enough to take care of himself. He was just being paranoid. Sleet wouldn’t hurt Manic now right? They were friends now right? He glanced at the clock. It was midnight. He was about to call Manic when his Rphone buzzed. "Sonic, sleeping at Sleet’s tonight. Too drunk to hover home. At least he was being responsible. Okay, Sonic, something is obviously going on but it’s okay. Manic would tell you if it was something bad. I know he misses Ferrell… Maybe he’s looking for another father figure and Sleet’s the right age for it... And if there is anything more, he will tell you. When he’s ready.”

Sonic knew his biggest problem was boredom. The war was over. Before their days were routine. Follow Robotnik, make him and his plans their highest priority and foil them and blow up his factories. It was basic and familiar. He used to have a purpose. Now, he felt empty. The city was coming along great. But once it was done, what would he do? What could he do? All he had was his speed. What could was his speed in such a slow paced world? What good was he now with Robotnik defeated?

 

 

It was so hot, and the air was thick with black smoke. Robotnik moaned with agony as he pushed through the burning mansion. He had been knocked unconscious when the attack began. “Albern!” He coughed. “Delilah! Maria!” He called out to the best of his ability, his voice encumbered by the black smoke. The hot flames licked at him as he made to his best friend’s bedroom. They lay sprawled across each other, clutching hands in death. He felt his chest aching as he knew he had to keep going. He hurried down the burning corridors. “Maria!” He called out, hoping.

He found her in the nursery, hunched over the crib, bleeding from several bullet wounds. The man gave an agonized cry as he approached her. “Maria… Maria! No, I can’t do this. I can’t be without you. Please… gods… give her back to me. Take me instead.” He pleaded before a small cry caught his ears and he looked at the crib. Maria had evidently used some sheets in her final moments to protect the crib’s inhabitant. She must have known he wouldn’t go down that easily and knew she just needed to buy the baby time. Tears pouring from his blue eyes, he picked up the baby. “It… it’s okay Bartleby… Godfather is here… I’ll protect you. I’ll never let anything happen to you.” He heard the mansion starting to give way and hurried out just in time to watch it crumble to nothing. He wouldn’t even be able to give his wife and friends a proper burial. The ruins would have to serve as their tomb.

 

 

Red and black eyes opened, tears sliding from the corners, as he wondered “What happened?” He sat up, putting a hand on his head. “Ohhh…. Maria…” He looked over as he heard footsteps. “Aleena…”

She nodded. “You asked me to come, so I came. You don’t remember, you were rather feverish last night.” He was? “You were talking to the mirror and sweating like a pig. Relax, I’m not here to judge. You need to rest, you’ve been through much these past few days.” She offered him the tray. He moaned as a cool cloth pressed against his forehead, mopping his sweaty brow. “You’ve pushed yourself so hard and so long, your body is finally catching up with you.”

He watched her, unable to speak as he tried to put the pieces together. She was taking care of him in his weakness even after everything he had done to her. No one had taken care of him since Maria. Of course, he hadn’t been sick since the week after their honeymoon after being caught in a small monsoon in Paradise Valley. This was foreign to him. How could she show him such compassion? “What… what do… you want? Why help me?” He couldn’t help the groan of relief as the cloth was pressed to his neck.

Her gentle smile filled him with a strange, light sensation as she replied, “I want only to see to your recovery. To show you what kindness is because… I’m starting to understand that you weren’t shown much of it. For that I am sorry…” His eyes felt so heavy and she was starting to become blurry. “Now rest. I’ll be here when you wake.” As darkness overtook him, he heard her voice start singing to him. There were no words, just a soft, sweet melody that quieted the voice in his mind that was urging him to keep to the status quo. It wasn’t like he was in any condition to do anything.

 

 

Dingo returned home early the next morning and chuckled when he saw Sleet and Manic covered with a throw rug, sound asleep. Dingo shook his head at the empty pizza boxes but cleaned them up with a grin. He never thought his brother could look so at ease. Even in sleep, he was usually uptight. All because of him. Sleet put up with so much from him and for him. He needed to get his life together and stop being such a burden.

At least things with Mindy had gone well. The poet spoke of mythical times of when the world was green and lush. When the human animal ruled the world. It was fascinating at some point, her hand had become entwined in his. The poet spun a yarn of a god and goddess at war when the world was in terrible peril and everyone perished.

They agreed to take it slow to avoid any unnecessary heartbreak but Dingo really felt as though this could be something. He looked at pendant. “Julie, I love you…. I’m just so lonely.” He wanted to love again. And he wanted to love someone who could love him in return. Mindy was a lot of fun. She enjoyed a lot of the same things he did, at least since she joined the Freedom Fighters. She even wanted to take him spelunking at the real Mobu Pinchu. She was fun to hang out with. They were going rock climbing that day.

He cleaned up the living room quietly, including putting away Sleet’s medicine supply in his safe spot and put the coffee on to percolate, before sitting down at their kitchen table with the daily paper. He looked up as he heard moaning, staying quiet.

 

 

Manic heard something bubbling in the distance and felt a soft chest underneath him. He could smell the musky scent of the wolf and remembered what happened the night before. He smiled when thin fingers began combing through his hair gently. “Good morning.” This felt so nice, so automatic.

“Good morning, how are you feeling?” Sleet replied as he tightened his hold on the hedgehog.

“I’m feeling pretty damn good. What… what time is it?” He asked curiously.

Sleet picked his watch up off the table. “Hmmm, just about quarter to seven. At least it’s Sunday.” His ears flicked as it started raining outside. Manic couldn’t help thinking how cute it was.

“Yeah, no work today. Good thing I remembered to shoot Sonic a text letting him know. He’d be out searching for me.” He was resisting the urge to ask the question. This was good, there was no need to put labels on it yet. “I guess I should get home though. I bet he’s still awake, waiting for me. He worries…”

“Eh, that’s what brothers do… I am pretty sure he doesn’t trust me yet. Not like you do…” His finger stroked Manic’s cheek.

The thief shook his head. “Sonic doesn’t trust anyone who isn’t a Freedom Fighter that he’s fought alongside of. He doesn’t even trust mom because she didn’t fight with us and now Sonia’s gone, and he partly blames her for it. Who knows when we’ll see her again.”

“Hmmm… probably sooner than you think. Once she’s settled, I’m sure she’ll drop you a line.” Sleet wasn’t used to giving comfort. “What will you tell him? When he asks what kept you out until dawn?”

Manic smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not the kind of guy to kiss and tell.” He sat up and let Sleet grab his sweater.

Sleet looked over the couch and blushed. “Dingo! You dolt! How long have you been sitting there!”

Dingo looked over with a dumb look. “Oh, about an hour. There’s coffee for you.” He chuckled at their embarrassment. “You’re welcome to a cup too Manic.”

Manic blushed. What did Dingo think happened? He looked at Sleet as he finished getting ready. “Call me so we can plan another one of these nights. It was fun.” He left quickly.

Sleet chuckled as the boy left and made himself a cup of coffee. “Thanks for spoiling the mood Dingo.” He snapped. “You were out all night, does that mean you had a successful date?”

Dingo nodded. “We did and we’re going out again later today. We’re going rock climbing. It’s so nice to be living normal lives again. And what about your date. I take it as a good sign that you were cuddled up on the couch this morning.”

He grinned and shrugged. “Yes... he is so innocent… It’s refreshing.” He looked outside at the rain barrel. “At least we’ll have water for a while. That’s a good thing. We have got to start finding paid work. I don’t know why Lewis hasn’t evicted us yet. We haven’t paid him anything in over a year.”

“Maybe Robotnik wouldn’t let him. Or maybe he was at least paying our rent.” Dingo suggested. “Or maybe he roboticized him.”

Sleet shrugged. “I have a feeling if he hasn’t we will know soon enough.”

Dingo scratched his head. “Well… Mindy said she might able to get me a job at a warehouse. She says they’re always looking for more those who can lift heavy weights. Maybe she can find you something too.”

Sleet looked at Dingo and sighed. “It may be worth a try at that. Alright.” His head went to planning his next rendevouz with the hedgehog. Maybe I should give him the choice of what he wants to do...

Dingo nodded. “Hey, you should come rock climbing with us. Get to know her. She’s a great judge of character.”

“I don’t know if I’d say that, she’s trying to date you after all.” The wolf quipped with a sneer, drinking a large gulp of coffee. “I’ve got to start planning a game of Forests of Wildholme though. And make a new figurine…” He went into a drawer on the side of the plastic coffee table and pulled out a small block of wood and a knife.

 

 

Manic didn’t go directly home, instead he went to his old home. He climbed down the ladder with practiced ease and dropped down. He looked around sadly as he remembered his life in that sewer. He found his old bed, carved into the wall by his strong roach father. Ferrell did everything he could for Manic. He provided for him and trained him in his ways. He took care of him when he was sick. He even put his freedom at risk to steal medicine from Robotnik’s own storehouse. Then for his fifteenth birthday, Ferrell had snuck into a nobleman’s house and got away with a crystalline faberge egg. The egg brought him such joy when the sunlight streamed in through the grate and split into a multitude of rainbows illuminating the sewer with color.

It was that egg he was here to find. He knew most of Ferrell’s treasures would have been looted by now but the egg, he had hidden in a small cubby wrapped in black velvet material he’d stolen from a craft store. He always hid it when he left the sewer. He didn’t know if it was worth anything but he would take no chances. He smiled when he felt the material concealed by the darkness. He pulled it out and carefully unwrapped it. “Great!” He hugged his prized possession to him. “I miss you Ferrell… I wish you were here to guide me.”

“He’s always with you, young hedgehog…” The Oracle’s voice filled the room but he couldn’t see him. “Down here…” The voice called again and he looked at the egg. His face was in every faceted crystal. “How are you doing my boy?”

Manic smiled. “Doing good Oracle. Peace is great. We really won by simply standing up for ourselves civilly. This is our city.” He said proudly. “I just came down to get this.”

The Oracle nodded gently. “I felt your melancholy. Don’t lose faith. Someday, the robotization process will be reversible. He’s not truly gone.”

“I know… We’ll get all of them back someday.” Manic agreed. “I don’t know why I’m feeling so nostalgic all of a sudden.”

“Hmmm, I’m sure you will understand in time.” His teacher said kindly. “By the way, your sister sends you a message. I saw her yesterday.” An envelope popped in front of his face.

The green hedgehog happily took the envelope. “Thanks Oracle. How is she doing?” He asked.

The Oracle chuckled. “Well, that would ruin the letter. Read it my student.” His laughter echoed off the stone walls as he vanished.

Manic smiled at the envelope and wrapped the egg in the cloth. He carried his prize back to the safehouse. As predicted, Sonic was still up. He had failed to stay awake long enough to see him return though. The television played infomercials while he snored for background music. Manic couldn’t help laughing as he got a can of soda. “Sonic, I’m home!” He called softly, making his brother shift in his sleep.

“Wha? Wha? Manic? Manic!” Sonic jumped up out of his chair. “Hey Manic. I promise, I wasn’t waiting for you. I was watching a Team Chaotix marathon.”

Manic smiled at his brother. “Sorry, I didn’t come home. I had a great time last night. Sleet’s a lot of fun to hang out with.”

Sonic nodded. “I’m glad you had fun. Maybe I could join in next time. You said he plays this Wildhome game? Trevor talks about it a lot.” He just needed to stay close to his brother. Just in case. “It sounds like fun.”

Manic sighed. “If you really want to, I’ll ask Sleet to help you create a character. But in the meantime, Sonia sent us a letter. Using the Oracle.”

Sonic zipped over. “Great! What does she say? Have you read it yet?”

Manic shook his head and unsealed it using a table knife. “Dear Sonic and Manic… I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you so much already but I know this is the right decision. I truly hope you forgive me for being so selfish. Bartleby and I have set up a home in a city to the south called Acorn. I included photos of our new apartment, it’s the most adorable little loft apartment over top a mechanic’s shop. We will send you an invite when we’ve settled in. We were married yesterday and I did include a photograph of that too. The mechanic gave Bartleby a job as his apprentice and he starts on Monday. Anyway, that’s everything big. I just wanted to assure you that we were okay. I love you both but we’ll be together again… Someday, Mrs. Sonia Montclair.” Manic wiped his eyes as he finished and looked at the photographs with Sonic. “Wow, she looks great, so beautiful.”

Sonic nodded. “She is beautiful. She was right to leave. It worked out in everyone’s favor. We are free.” He looked at her photographs, all of her new apartment and even the diner. “And so is she. She’s already made some new friends. A really cute one. Don’t you think?”

Manic looked at the squirrel princess sitting beside Sonia and smiled. “She is very pretty, Sonic. You should see if Sonia can introduce you.”

Sonic shook his head. “We’ll see. I bet she would know someone nice for you too.” He went to the freezer and pulled out some frozen chili dogs.

“Let’s go out for breakfast…” Manic suggested. “Pancakes sound good. And sausage. I’ll buy… maybe we can invite Sleet too and make your character. Dingo too if he wants.”

Sonic scratched his head. “You just spent the night with Sleet…” He asked with a quizzical tone.

The wild green hedgehog shrugged. “They’re all alone right now Sonic. They just lost their livelihood and they don’t have any friends. Come on, let’s ask him, them…” He corrected himself.

“Fine…” the guitarist gave in, knowing resistance was futile. “I just think it’s weird that you’re so pally with him all of a sudden. You would tell me if something inappropriate was going on right?”

Manic nodded. “Yes, Sonic. He’s not doing anything wrong. He wouldn’t hurt me.” He said it with such confidence, Sonic could only nod.

“Alright. I’ll help pay. You’ll pay for you and Sleet. I’ll pay for me and Dingo.” Sonic knew he should be asking more questions but he didn’t want to be a mother hen. He finally saw the bundle Manic carried. “What’s that?”

Manic unwrapped the egg with care. “This is a Faberge egg that Ferrell gave me when I turned fifteen. He stole it from one of the nobs.”

Sonic admired it while Manic put it on a small pedestal on the mantle. “It’s very nice…” He grabbed his raincoat while Manic sent Sleet a text. Manic laughed... and was he blushing? Why? “There’s really nothing odd going on?” He asked again. Manic’s indignant look made him hold up his hands. “Sorry, I can’t help worrying about you bro.”

Ehh, it’s what brothers do… Sleet’s words echoed in Manic’s ear. That was too true. “Just stop asking. I’ll tell you if I need help and I know good touch, bad touch. Remember, we are both twenty. Please. But I told him to meet us at the Sunrise House and he said they’d be there.” His phone buzzed. “Oh, it’s just him. Dingo’s meeting Mindy early since the storm has stopped.”

 

 

Mindy smiled as she brushed her hair and carefully tied it into a tight braid to keep it out of her face and eyes. Her father was pacing behind her. “Daddy, I’ll be fine. We’re doing the easy climb today. We’re holding off on any long term hikes.”

Phineas LaTour threw up his arms. “I just don’t like you going out with him again so soon. He just left. You’re getting way too close too fast. Don’t you remember what he tried to do.”

Mindy sighed. “Tried to do, Daddy, key words. He didn’t succeed and he wasn’t even trying all that hard. Give him a chance Daddy. He’s so nice when you get to know him. And he’s so nice and smart. He spent all night reciting an epic poem he’d memorized and baking treats for today.”

“Mindy, I just worry about you. I lost your mother too soon, I can’t lose you.” He told her as he hugged her.

Mindy nodded. “I know Daddy. You can’t lose me. You’ll always have me.” She pulled away and went to the refrigerator and pulled out the bags of homemade granola bars and two small red boxes. She also packed several prepackaged foods as well but the granola bars were Dingo’s recipe. She was excited to try them. She grabbed a couple of canteens filled with clean water and kissed his cheek. “I’ll keep you posted Daddy.”

 

 

“Okay, I have the chalk, medical kit…” Dingo went through all of his supplies. “My knife…” He stood up with his full pack. He was excited for his day trip of climbing ahead. “Am I missing anything Sleet?” He always checked with his brother out of habit. He had an eye for detail that Dingo just didn’t.

Sleet looked through the pack. “You got everything except rations. How long will you be gone and where are you climbing?” He asked.

“We should be home sometime about ten, I think. I’ll have my phone with me and I’ll keep you posted.” He promised. “We’re just going to Withered Woods mountain range. About an hour away by autoplane, then just a short hike.” Dingo looked out the window as he heard a honking. “She’s here. See ya!” He finished closing up his pack and hurried out.

Mindy wore a yellow verana tank top that hugged her bosom close and a pair of green khaki capris. “Hey, long time no see.”

Dingo nodded. “Two hours, yes, far too long.” He quipped. “Does your dad know where we’re going to be? Is he okay with this?”

Mindy shrugged. “He knows and whether he’s okay with it or not is not my concern. I’m an adult.” He adored her carpe diem attitude that she’d adopted since joining the resistance.

“You are so strong and independent. Not to mention cute as a button.” He tapped her nose, making her blush lightly. He chuckled as he got into the plane. 

 

 

Sonia and Bartleby woke up in a tight embrace. He had another nightmare that she gladly saw him through. She would take any excuse to cuddle with her husband.

After breakfast, they left for the markets. They finally had time to do the necessary shopping. They needed to stop using the patio furniture and air mattress that Rotor lent them. “Bunnie said there is a flea market on fourth street on Sundays. We should be able to find what we need here. Most of it hopefully.” Sonia explained. She had gotten into going to the flea market after joining the resistance. Before, she thought nothing of going into Robofair and paying ten thousand mobiums for one small table. 

Now, though…

“Oh Bartleby! Look at this! What a gorgeous sleigh bed!” She looked around the solid, red oak veneer queen-size bed. “And it’s only wow! 650 mobiums, mattress and box spring included and delivery.”

Bartleby saw her excitement as she flitted around the flea market. His nose instinctively turned up just a bit at the used furniture but let her enthusiasm infect him. A week ago, his life had been easy. Sitting in his mansion, sipping tea and reading. All he really had to do was see to his people and their care. And they were fairly self-sufficient. The worst issues came from low natural resources but he would simply ask his godfather use his surveyor bots to find new mining points.

A hand went into his as he felt his mind going into thoughts about his godfather, wondering why for the millionth time. “Bartleby, come see this table…” Her voice snapped his mind out of that train of thought. He didn’t need to know why. He just needed to forget the man. He was dead to him. It was time to move on with his new life.

 

 

Sleet took the guide books and dice from his game library and went to meet the hedgehogs. He found it amusing that Sonic was so obviously trying to keep tabs on Manic.

“So what is this game about?” Sonic asked as he read the book. “And why are all the characters human?”

Sleet shrugged. “It’s about a mythical forest that is ruled by the humans trying to save the forest from an evil witch. You go through dungeons and complete quests. They’re human because that’s part of the fantasy. It’s actually a much simpler variant of it’s sister game, The Ten Kingdoms. Wildholme is a kingdom in that game. Since it’s Manic’s first time and ten kingdoms is extremely involved, this felt more appropriate. Forests is actually more popular because of its simpler style.” He defended the game avidly. It was one of the few passions he had left.

Manic nodded. “It looks like a lot of fun. Sleet helped me create a level three bard character who can do healing magic.” He showed his brother the character sheet he still had folded in his pocket.

Sonic looked at Sleet. “And what kind of character do you play?” He was curious as to the answer. 

“I’m a level fifty Paladin with green magic. My character is righteous and heroic and protects the weak and downtrodden.” The wolf said as he stood and mimed swinging a sword. His antics were rewarded when Manic laughed.

“You should go on the stage…” He said as Sleet back down across from him. He couldn’t stop admiring the glint in the green hedgehog’s golden eyes. “What sort of character do you think suits Sonic?” He noticed Sonic glancing between them.

 

 

They parked the autoplane in the parking lot near the trail into the Withered Woods. Dingo helped Mindy from the plane then locked it. “What a perfect day for climbing.” He said as they started their trek into the woods.

“It is.” Mindy agreed. “Thank you for agreeing to come with me. None of the other freedom fighters will hang out with me and of course, I blotted my little address book when I joined them. Gave up my friends and lifestyle for a group of people who tossed us aside when we were no longer useful.” She giggled.

Dingo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know what you mean. We gave up a fat book of clients when Robotnik forced us to work exclusively for him. Then he didn’t even pay us half the time.”

Mindy gaped. “That is awful. What a jackass. My father, if it were anyone but Robotnik, would take the bastard to court for breach of contract.” They hiked several miles into the woods, following the trail markers left by other hikers. On the way they shared in his dried cranberry and sunflower seed granola bars. They were baked into a cake-like base made from almond and coconut flour and sweetened with raw honey. 

Dingo nodded. “Yeah, Robotnik’s kind of the common denominator. But you’ve really changed from that girl two years ago. The one who loved polka dots and lived for manicures.”

Mindy nodded. “I know, I lived a sheltered life of ease and I never realized how… unfulfilled I felt. I had everything I could ever want but… It was too easy but I was too scared to try anything new. I never knew what it was to work for anything. Now I do. I love trying new things and learning new skills. I’m not afraid of life like I used to be. If I fall, I can pick myself up again and do it on my own.” She began climbing up, noticing he chose to stay behind her. “Hmm, maybe I should have worn my skirt after all.” She teased him as they climbed. The vixen was a sight to behold, grabbing onto the protruding pieces of rock she could find and pulling herself up nimbly.

Halfway up the mountain, Dingo turned his head just a bit to look around. “Wow! We are so high up. I can see Robotropolis. This is amazing!” He shouted. He took in the sight as her voice responded. 

“I know! I love it up here! I could easily build a house here and call it home.” Mindy agreed. “Though that might take away from the magic a bit.” She giggled.

Dingo shook his head as he resumed his climbing. “I don’t know. I could see it. A cottage at the top of the mountain, by that lake you told me about. It would be so peaceful.”

The vixen smiled they reached the top and she offered him her hand to help him finish the climb. “We did it. We are at the summit. It was hard but we made it.”

Dingo nodded as he joined her in admiring their surroundings. The view of the city in the distance was both beautiful and intimidating. Up here, they seemed like mere ants. How could anyone ever want to destroy this beauty. Turning around, he saw Mindy leading the way down the trail to the crystal clear lake sitting in the middle of a green, lush meadow with flowers of all manner. She pulled a small red and white gingham blanket from her pack and spread it on the ground. She sat on the blanket and pat the space beside her before pulling out the small red cases. 

“I made us lunch…” She explained. “Bento boxes are so easy to pack and keep cold on these trips. It’s only ten but the climb has me starving.”

He laughed and joined her on the blanket and accepting the food gratefully. Breakfast had been nonexistent. “Wow! It feels good to go climbing and hiking again.” He took a long draft from his canteen. “Thanks for the water.”

She smiled. “For fun you mean? Did Julie go hiking with you?”

He nodded, feeling that ache in his chest. “Yes, it was the best part of college. We were the founding members of an adventuring club. I haven’t been since…” He lowered his head sadly as Mindy hugged him. The comfort she so willingly offered felt good, like aloe vera on a sunburn. “But… Julie loved this stuff. We’d go hiking, climbing, horseback riding. We went scuba diving once. Saw a giant squid!” He held out his arms as wide as he could get, making Mindy laugh. He took her hand and squeezed. “Since then… the only way I’ve been able to do it is if it was work related. Until today I mean. Thank you for that.”

Mindy stroked his cheek. “I only wish we could have done this sooner… but… you know what they say. There is a time for weeping and a time for laughing. A time to break down, a time to build up. A time for war and a time for peace.”

He smiled at her. “A time to hate and a time to love…” He recited as he lifted his hand up to stroke her soft cheeks.

 

 

After enjoying a few hours going over all of Sonic’s character creation. It was all based on the dice with no input from the player unless. He ended up with a knight, a heavy armor class with high defense but low speed, with the secondary skills of a dragoon. “So, that means I can equip heavy armor, swords and spears?” He asked, finding himself getting into the creation despite himself.

“Yep. See it’s simple. These are your starting stats with the multipliers clearly marked.” Sleet explained. “Now you and Manic just need to write your backstories. I’m in the process of getting up a campaign.”

Manic smiled. “I’ve got a good idea what mine is going to be… I can’t wait to get it done so I can show you.”

Sonic looked at the sketch that Sleet had done while Sonic rolled the dice, oblivious to the rest of the room around him. The sketch was good and captured the power his character boasted with its base attack of the twenty with a one and a half times multiplier on level up. He picked up one of the pens they’d borrowed from the waitress and began writing. The Tale of Sir Charles. He didn’t notice Manic reached out and lightly brush Sleet’s hand. He looked up as a crack of thunder was heard in the distance. He saw the wolf become agitated. “What’s wrong?”

Sleet looked outside, at the black clouds. “It’s getting ready to storm and Dingo is rock climbing.” A streak of lightning went across the sky. “There better be cover out there.”

 

 

Dingo and Mindy were too lost in each other to notice the weather shifting. It was a small drop of wetness that made them pull apart. The jackal gently pulled his hand free of her red hair. “Well, I suppose we should take the trail down. Too bad, I could have really rolled your thunder…” They both laughed.

Mindy wiped her eyes. “Oh, Dingo. You shouldn’t try to do make dirty jokes. You’re too classy to be effective at them.” She kissed his cheek. She packed away their brunch mess and the blanket. “At least we had a good time.” She said as she led him towards the gently sloping path down the mountainside.

He agreed with a wide smile. “The best time. We have to do it again. We should invite Sleet and Manic next time. Make it a whole weekend.”

“I’d be up for that… Sonic too. The more the merrier when it comes to hiking and rock climbing.” Mindy said as they made it to a rickety, deteriorating bridge that spanned a chasm that was at least a football field or two.

They started to carefully cross the bridge. Dingo held her hand. As they were nearing the center, his leg suddenly locked up and he fell to meet the wood. He tried to push himself up but it was no good. "Damn it! My stupid leg!"

Mindy looked at him in alarm. "Dingo, what's wrong?" She asked frantically. "What's wrong with your leg?" She tried to help him up as it started to rain buckets.

Dingo shook his head. "My robot leg. It malfunctions now and then..." He admitted. "It hasn't happened in forever though. I can't get up. You should go without me. I'll text Sleet and tell him to come help me."

"Silly goose, I'm not leaving you behind. I'm going to help you across and down the mountain." She promised him as she started trying to drag him across. Her foot hit a wet patch of wood and slid. She screamed as she started flying off the bridge. Dingo quickly caught her, holding her hand, hanging over the gorge.

"Hold on Mindy!" He fumbled to find his phone. They needed help now. He managed to pull it out as he heard the ominous sound of the ropes coming apart. He hit the location share button, sending his location to his contacts list just in time for them to snap. Their screams echoed as they started to fall. Thinking quickly, he pulled himself down to her and quickly wrapped himself around her, putting his back towards the ground as their speeds reached near terminal velocity. "Mother Artemis, please let her live at least, please." He prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Dingo and Mindy survive the fall? Will Sonic find a passion outside of his speed? Will Aleena be able to help the Tinman get a heart? Will Sleet and Manic be able to explore their new relationship without anyone finding out before they find out what it is they want from it? Favorite and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bartleby drank down a soda in the food court while he watched Sonia dicker with a shop vendor over the price of a dresser. She was so beautiful as she worked the man down. They had already managed to find a sofa and a dining room table with matching butterfly chairs. Now this dresser. He loved watching her, she was so persuasive and she knew how to get the vendors down to a happy medium between their lowest and the amount they felt comfortable spending.

She joined him after several minutes with a satisfied smile. “And we have a dresser. The delivery guys have promised the stuff will be home when we get there. What should we do now my love?” She sat across from him and took his hand.

He shrugged as he squeezed her hand lovingly. “Hmm, let’s see, do we have enough furniture to get us started?”

She nodded. “Yes, we mainly just need small appliances. Coffee maker, microwave, et cetera. The rest we’ll figure out as we go. How are you holding up?”

Bartleby kissed her hand. “I’m doing alright, darling. I’m just choosing not to think about that life. That’s all gone now. He can’t hurt us anymore.” His eyes told a different story. She could see the pain there. It was a pain she couldn’t heal on her own.

 

 

In the woods, at the bottom of the mountain, Dingo painfully opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Mindy was unconscious with a wound to her forehead. He tried to will his body to move but it was like fire and his left leg wasn’t responding. Craning his neck as best he could, he could see the leg was smashed. “Ughh…” He moaned as unconsciousness took him again.

 

 

Sonic watched Sleet pacing the sitting room. Manic had made the suggestion that they come back to Sleet’s place to wait for Dingo or word for Dingo. He reassured Sonic that he could go home and he would be fine but what if there was trouble. “I’m sure he’s fine. Why are you so worried anyway? You’re so mean to him.”

Sleet glared at the hedgehog. “He’s my brother! Of course I’m worried! Isn’t that why you’re here? Because you don’t trust me alone with Manic.” He challenged the fast one.

Sonic stood up. “I don’t trust you alone with him because you’ve given me no reason to! For all I know this is some elaborate trick to capture us for Robotnik.”

Sleet rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, a very elaborate trick. So elaborate in fact, I don’t even know what it could possibly be! Now see here, we didn’t want to work for Robotnik! We hated that man! We were good guys before he came along and forced us to work for him. We were catching criminals and making a good name for ourselves. We lost everything, we lost just as much as you did! I won’t apologize for what I did under Robotnik because I didn’t have a choice! It was serve him or be roboticized! It was a war! There’s a reason they say war is hell!”

Sonic growled. “You could have joined us! You could have told us! We would have let you in and we would have protected you! You could have fought with us! You had a choice. You chose to serve Robotnik! No, I don’t trust you! It’s going to take a lot longer than this to earn my trust!”

Manic got between them. “Okay stop! Both of you!” He shouted, jumping between them. “Sonic, I promise, Sleet is not going to hurt us now. The war is over!”

“Manic, why are you defending him? Why do you take his side now! I’m your brother!” Sonic insisted. “But you’re spending all of your spare time with him…”

Manic was about to tell Sonic to shove it when Sleet’s phone went off. Sleet looked at it. “Was it Dingo?”

Sleet nodded. “Yes, he sent me his location.” He dialed the number but it went straight to voicemail. “Something is wrong. I’m going to go find him.”

“I’ll come with you.” Manic said without hesitation. “They might need help. Sonic, will you please put aside your differences and help us.”

Sonic sighed. He could get his answers later, maybe he didn’t need them. “Alright, let’s get out of here.” The three men ran out to the van. Manic floored the gas pedal.

 

 

Mindy moaned as she regained consciousness. She was soaked as the rain poured around them. She forced herself up and carefully got off of Dingo’s chest. “Dingo, Dingo! Can you hear me?” He didn’t wake up. Quickly, she held her hand over his mouth. She sighed with relief when she felt him breathing. She called again. “Dingo! Please, wake up!”

The jackal groaned with pain as he opened his eyes at her beckoning. “Hmmmm Mindy… are you alright?” He asked her. “You’re all wet…”

She giggled. “So are you, silly goose. Are you alright?” She asked him with fear. She sneezed from the wet and cold.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My leg just needs to be fixed is all.” He reassured her. “Aside from that and a mondo headache, I’m alright. Are you hurt at all?” He stroked her hair.

She shook her head as she leaned down to kiss him. “I’m fine, thanks to you. You saved my life.” She pet his forehead.

He smiled. “I had to… I couldn’t survive it a second time.” He told her honestly. “I sent a notification to Sleet. We just need to stay here and he will find us. We will be okay.” He reassured her as he pulled her to him.

She nodded as she stood and pulled him up as best as she could, using her back as a brace, he was able to use his good leg. “We need somewhere dry to wait. I know where we are. There’s a cave nearby.”

The cave was just near their landing spot and Mindy helped him lay against the wall of the cave. “I’m sorry our first hiking trip was a bust.”

He chuckled. “Literally.” He liked a good pun. “It was fun. Exciting.” He looked her over. “I’m just so glad that you are not hurt.”

She gathered wood and built a small fire before sitting beside him and cuddling with him. “Just don’t go to sleep with your concussion.” She instructed.

He put his arm around. “I’ll be alright. We will both be alright.” What he didn’t tell her was his head was splitting. He didn’t want her worrying about him. He just needed to stay awake until help arrived. “So what should we do until help gets here?”

Mindy thought. “We could play a game… ever play the Picnic game?” She asked.

He shook his head. “No, teach me…” He smiled up at her. He would force himself to stay awake for her sake.

 

 

Manic could see Sleet was getting anxious on the way. He could easily see the wolf wouldn’t calm down until they found Dingo and Mindy. “It’ll be okay… he’ll be alright.” He attempted to reassure him.

“You don’t know that. Stop saying that!” Sleet snapped at him, though he regretted it instantly. He looked at the young boy, who glanced back in the rear view mirror. 

Sonic snapped back. “Hey, he’s just trying to help.” 

“Sorry… I just… hate those worthless platitudes. I know you are trying to be comforting but it just doesn’t work on me.” He explained, more for Manic’s benefit. He should have stopped Dingo from going. They should have checked the weather first or he should have gone. “I can only hope that his leg has just malfunctioned and he’s unable to walk.”

Sonic unbuckled and went to sit with him on the bench. “Does that happen a lot?” He asked curiously.

Sleet nodded. “Often enough. Robotnik was keeping it maintained, the only form of payment he really had. So it hasn’t done it in two years but now…”

“So that explains it. That’s why you were doing everything he said. We wouldn’t have been able to do that. Though Cyrus might have…” He wasn’t surprised when Sleet shook his head.

“The resistance would never have accepted us. Dingo lost his leg four years ago, on our first job, and only robotization saved him and gave him any quality of life. Maybe they would have let me join but not Dingo.” Sleet explained.

Sonic remembered how they had looked on the tribal leader, Ifucan, before he had a chance to state his case. “I guess… look, I’m sorry for earlier. I just don’t know how to get my head out of the war. It’s almost like it’s still happening and we’re just waiting for Robotnik’s next plan to thwart. It’s been my whole life since I was small and Robotnik killed my parents and Uncle Chuck took me in.” He buried his head in his hands. “I’m still not convinced it’s really over.”

The wolf glanced at the blue hedgehog. He took a glance at the front of the van. Manic was giving a small grin at him, glad they weren’t fighting. “How close are we to the mountains?”

Manic looked at the global positioning system and the road. “We’re close. I can see an autoplane parked over there.” Just beyond the plane, a forest loomed and massive mountain towered over. They pulled beside the plane and got out.

Sleet looked the notification Dingo had sent, watching the little pin land on the map. “They seem to be on one of the lower trails, this way. At least the rain is slowing down.”

 

 

Mindy traced Dingo’s chest as the game eventually came to an end. She told him all about her childhood and the antics that she and Sonia got up to. “One time, we played this huge prank on our teachers in my senior year. She was already working on her bachelor’s degree at that point and planning on her master’s. But anyway, we took enough instant pudding powder and milk and our senior class drained the pool. We replaced the water with the chocolate pudding.” She laughed at the memory. She noticed he wasn’t responding and looked at him. “Dingo? Dingo, wake up…”

The jackal moaned as he forced himself to open his eyes but she could see the pain in them. “Sorry… Mindy… it sounds like… guys had fun.” He said as he tried to keep his eyes open to no avail.

Mindy felt her heart quicken. “Dingo! Dingo! Wake up right now!” She demanded, kissing him. It was no good, he was unconscious. “Crap!”

“Dingo!” A voice echoed in the distance. Two more voices joined in, calling her name as well.

“Thank you Mother Inari. Help!” Her scream echoed from the cave. She heard footsteps running towards them. They were able to find her easily with the acoustics of the cave. “Hurry! He’s hurt! It’s okay now, Dingo, help is here. Please, wake up.”

Red-armored arms pulled Dingo away. “Dingo! Dingo! I know you hear me! Wake your ass up or I’m going to give you hell when this is all over!” Sleet attempted to bully his brother into waking. He examined the orange canine. “Damn!” He saw the leg but that was the least of his worries.

Manic wisely stayed back while Sleet carefully picked up Dingo. Sonic pulled Mindy away. “Are you alright?” He asked her.

Mindy nodded frantically. “But Dingo isn’t. He’s hurt. I fell and he saved me. His leg went out and it was raining and the bridge was wet and I fell trying to help him across...” She said as tears poured down her cheeks. Help was here, she could break down now. “He used himself to cushion my fall.”

“It’s going to be okay Mindy…” He heard the words and thought about them. Did he really know that? What would he say if he was wrong? Maybe Sleet was right. Maybe those words were worthless. They didn’t seem at all comforting. “We just need to get him to the hospital.”

 

 

Sonia watched her husband as he sat at their new kitchen table. He was reading a book on automobile mechanics that Rotor had given him to study and he had a couple of practice kits to work on. She loved watching how his eyes lit up as he worked. “Hey, what if we went out tonight. To that club on fifth that we saw. It said Sundays are Open Mic.”

Bartleby looked up at her. “I love that idea. You and I can go out and dance and make merry all night long. And you can sing or play your keyboard.” He said excitedly. “Like we used to do on date nights.”

 

 

When they got to the hospital, the emergency personnel took Dingo immediately back to surgery. Both Sleet and Mindy attempted to follow but the orderlies refused them entry. “We’ll come to you when there’s news.” They promised.

Sleet was called over shortly after by a doctor. Manic read a mechanics magazine but he watched the conversation.

“Mr Lobo, your brother has a subdural hematoma and unfortunately, his leg is going to need to be replaced. Don’t worry,” the doctor said as the wolf’s hackles rose. “His chances are good. It’s really just a small operation to decrease the pressure on the brain. However, the leg is another issue. None at our hospital have the know-how to repair it. We may have no choice but to remove it to prevent corrosion.”

Sleet sighed. The only one who could do it was no longer an option. There was no way he would do it now. “Do what you must, Doctor. Just save him.” He went to sit down with the others as the doctor left.

Phineas LaTour came running into the hospital waiting room. “Mindy! Mindy!” He ran to his daughter and hugged her tightly. “I got your text, are you alright? All you said was come to the hospital.”

Mindy hugged her father. “I’m fine Daddy. Dingo is the one who’s hurt. There was an accident and he hurt his head. I just got this tiny scratch here from a tree branch.” She indicated the bandage on her forehead.

Phineas looked at the bandaid. “Well, let’s go home now and get you some food and your bed. I knew this was a mistake. I knew this couldn’t come to any good.” He tried to make her leave but she stayed out. “Mindy?”

“No, Daddy. I want to stay here. Dingo’s hurt. So no, I’m staying right here.” She insisted.

Phineas shook his head. “That dunderhead is the author of his own misfortune and he put you in danger. Now you will not see him again, you are coming home with me.”

Sonic stood up. “Sir, wait. That doesn’t seem fair. They went hiking and accidents happen.” He said defensively. “It’s not fair to blame this on him”

The fox shook his head. “No, she will have nothing more to do with him or either of you for that matter. He’s just another Robotnik flunky.”

Sleet stood. “You’re really going to try and say that my brother, who nearly died saving your daughter, who is about to be crippled for life because his leg is destroyed, is not going to be allowed to date her? I almost feel I should be the one saying that.”

Phineas looked down at Mindy. “Really? He saved you?” He asked her, as he became visibly calmer.

Mindy nodded. “Yes Daddy. He did. Don’t make me leave Daddy. He saved me. He used himself to break my fall.”

He hugged her close to him. “Alright, I won’t make you leave and I won’t ban him from you. I’m sorry, I overreacted.”

Satisfied that the fox wasn’t going to say anything more against Dingo, Sleet sat back down. Manic turned his eyes to him. “His leg is that bad?”

Sleet nodded. “And there’s only one person in the city who could possibly fix it in that condition.” He sighed with frustration. “Just our fucking luck!” He leaned against a wall. “Nothing goes right for us! Never! Why can’t we catch a break for once! We try to do the right thing but no matter what we do, we’re just fate’s toilet!”

Manic put his hand on Sleet’s. “I’m sorry…” He subtly looked around. Sonic was writing in his notebook, focused on his story. Carefully, quickly, he leaned up and pecked his muzzle, giving a quick hug at the same time.

 

 

Aleena sat beside Robotnik as he tossed and turned. This fever was intensifying and sweat poured from his brow. She was at a loss. Her magic wasn’t effective. The robotics used on his arm and leg were interfering. “Oracle, I need you!” She called as she placed a cool cloth on the burning forehead.

The scaly green anteater appeared in the room. “How may I be of service my dear Aleena?” He regarded the man in the bed. “Oh my, he is very sick.”

She nodded. “Yes and I don’t know what to do. His fever is a hundred and four. If it goes much higher it could kill him.”

The Oracle nodded. “What we are seeing, Aleena, is the physical manifestation of the battle going on within his mind. It’s, for all intents and purposes, it’s a battle for his very soul… and for Mobius.”

Aleena nodded. “What will happen?” She asked him with great concern. She had chosen to help him and it troubled her to see the old man in such distress. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

The Oracle nodded. “There might be… I was tasked with delivering this letter to him last night. Perhaps it’s contents will give him a reason to fight. A reason to win.”

Aleena nodded and opened the letter. “Robotnik, if you can hear me… this is a letter from Bartleby…” She saw him instantly respond though he remained unconscious. “Sir, Forgive me I don’t quite know how to address you now. You’ve always been godfather or uncle but now, I don’t know. I was told it might help me if I sent you this letter and explained myself. I want to apologize for the burden that I have been on you. I’m also sorry for addressing you so familiarly in the dungeon that night. I ingratiated myself to you and I apologize. I had to leave because I could see that you no longer want me around. I’m sorry for whatever I did to offend you. I realize that you’ve never actually said that you loved me like a son and I made assumptions that I shouldn’t have.” Aleena wiped her eyes. “I can only hope that now that I am not there to distract you and take up so much your time… that you can focus on healing the darkness in your heart and be a good ruler for the people of Robotropolis. I know you are a good man. You took an orphaned baby and allowed him to know the love of a father. Even if it wasn’t real, I appreciate being allowed to know what it was like. I hope I can be half as good a father as you were to me when I have children of my own. I know you’ve been in a dark place, mourning for your family. I tried everything I could think of to bring you out of it but I understand now that I have to give up and leave you be. Please try to find the light again. For Aunt Maria’s sake…” Aleena blew her nose and looked down at Robotnik. She could tell he’d heard her from the tracks running down the sides of his face. “He’s right. You were once a good man with a kind heart. You used to have dreams of saving lives with your inventions. You can be that man again. If you want to be.” She stood and put the envelope on the table. “Think about it…” She looked around to see her teacher had left. He sure was acting strange lately.

 

 

In a dark cell, a twenty-year younger Robotnik sat against a wall with his legs pulled up close. He didn’t know where he was or what to do. He looked down at his wrists to see chains binding him. He looked up to see his godson standing there, anguish in his expression.

“I just wanted to explain myself… I want to apologize for the burden that I have been on you. I’m also sorry for addressing you so familiarly in the dungeon that night. I ingratiated myself to you and I apologize. I had to leave because I could see that you no longer want me around. I’m sorry for whatever I did to offend you. I realize that you’ve never actually said that you loved me like a son and I made assumptions that I shouldn’t have.”

Robotnik’s mouth fell open. “No, what could make you think that. No, I do! I do love you! You are my godson. You’re my… my son! I love you!” He argued.

This was more than just using him against his princess. What had he said that night? Thinking about that night, the light came on and he was in the cell he’d locked Bartleby in. He heard the door open and looked up to see the young mink being thrown roughly into the cell.

“Bartleby!” He cried out as the boy fell to the floor of the cell. He tried to help him up but his hands passed right through him. It was just a dream.

The mink stood and his green eyes darted hither and thither as he heard a bat flapping around the stone dungeon. He paced the floor. “No… no! Let me out! Godfather, please I could never betray you! Godfather, please, tell me what I did! I’m sorry!” He spun around desperately, looking at the camera. “Please… please… Father!”

A maniacal laugh echoed around the dungeon from the loud speaker. “Don’t call me that brat! Don’t you get! I’m not your father, I’m sorry I was ever your godfather! You’re a disgraceful coward. A traitor to my empire!”

“No! No, please, Godfather, please! I thought you loved me! Please! I love you Godfather!” Bartleby screamed out. “Godfather, please, let me out of here! I’m scared!”

“Like I said, you’re are nothing but a coward! I never loved you brat! You were only ever a means to an end! Who could ever love pathetic twit like you?” The wicked laughter echoed off the dungeon walls and Bartleby could only fall to his knees, sobbing desperately.

Robotnik found himself in the surveillance room, watching himself say these same words while he stood still chained to the wall. “No. No! That’s not true!” He attempted to charge at the bastard who was masquerading as him but the chains wouldn't let him get close enough. The older Robotnik simply stepped aside and turned with a sneer.

“Ahhh, Julian, nice of you to join me. Who would have thought one man could do so much evil, wreak so much havoc. Isn’t it glorious?” He laughed that same maniacal laugh. “Isn’t it just beautiful. The cries of the innocent lives we get to destroy. Just as they destroyed us.”

Julian shook his head fervently. “No! This is not what we wanted! We wanted to help innocent lives! We wanted to make this city better and end hate! We wanted justice, that is all. This isn’t justice! He is our godson and he has done nothing to deserve this! We love him!”

Robotnik laughed. “Love is folly. Whether love for a child or love for a romantic interest. Love is worthless. We don’t need him or anyone. We both know he has been helping his princess to undermine us. He does deserve this. He is a traitor. Unworthy”

“No! You’re wrong! He is not the traitor! We are! We betrayed him! I betrayed him. I abused him and I abused my power. I destroyed this city, turned it into a landfill.” He looked at the monitor as his godson wept until the guards came to take him for the opening of the trial. He didn’t even sleep. “I’m sorry my boy.” He watched the scene change again and he was forced to sit through the end of the trial, listening to Bartleby’s angry words. He could only watch as he left the courtroom. “I’m so sorry… I’m sorry for everything.” He was back in the dark cell in which he begun.

"Julian, why are you even trying to kid yourself. You know you're not sorry. You might have felt sorry when you were younger, stupider. Before you finally understood what survival really meant." His dark self challenged him. "You're a black-hearted beast and you will never be anything more."

"No, that isn't true..." Bartleby's voice broke in as he appeared again. He looked at Julian. "I know you are a good man. You took an orphaned baby and allowed him to know the love of a father. Even if it wasn’t real, I appreciate being allowed to know what it was like. I hope I can be half as good a father as you were to me when I have children of my own. I know you’ve been in a dark place, mourning for your family. I tried everything I could think of to bring you out of it but I understand now that I have to give up and leave you be. Please try to find the light again. For Aunt Maria’s sake…"

"You little brat! Always interfering with my plans. Well, it won't work this time." Robotnik said as glared. "I know I have you where I want you. We don't love you. No one loves you. Who could want to be burdened with a child who isn't even theirs."

Julian glowered and bared his teeth. "No!" He began fighting against the chains again. The chains suddenly snapped and he went flying at his evil self. He tackled him to the floor, beating his face with his fists. His hand made contact with the stone and he shouted with pain when his target vanished and it was just him. He looked at the door then looked at his godson as he vanished. It was just him. "I'm so sorry my boy... I just don't know how to be that man again..."

“Would you like to be?” A familiar voice said as the Oracle appeared in the room. “Do you want to change Robotnik? To be the godfather he needs? Do you want redemption?”

Robotnik nodded. “I do… I want all of that. I want to be a better man and earn his forgiveness. Please, just tell me what I need to do…”

The Oracle smiled at him. “It will not be easy. The battle with your darker self is not yet done. You may well be fighting this battle for the rest of your life. People will doubt you and say it can’t be done. They will remind you daily of your transgressions. Your dark self will remind you. Evil will do anything it can to keep you under its thumb. You need to have the strength and will to push back and fight anyway. To the death if necessary. Are you prepared for that?”

The scientist nodded again, emphatically. “I am. I want to change. Teach me.”

“I’ve already sent you a teacher and you better pay attention to her. Your first test will come soon… We shall see if you are as ready as you claim.” The Oracle vanished from the room as he heard the song Aleena had been singing. "If you want to take this step, then go out that door.

Robotnik went and opened the door. Light streamed into the room and blinded him. "You want me to go through there? But it's too bright. I can't see."

"I know.... But the light is your way to freedom... Take it or don't. You can stay here in your control room forever where you can never hurt another, but you'll never make amends for your wrongs. Or you can take the light and take the chance at a better life than this one. The choice is yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Can Robotnik learn to be the man he used to be? Can he really change his ways? What will happen with Dingo and his leg?


End file.
